Super Smash Brothers SSE: The return of Tabuu
by OathkeeperRoxasXNamine09
Summary: Join Mario and old friends and new as they take on the Subspace Emissary and Tabuu, Pairings included, Rated T. Revision coming soon next year.
1. The Tourney and the interruption

**Super Smash Brothers: the return of Tabuu**

**By OathkeeperRiku07**

**Michael: hey everyone, if don't know who I am or you just woken up form a coma, the names Michael and this is my first SSB story.**

**Link: Michael is going to also add more characters to the party.**

**Red: send reviews and PM for request of characters you want.**

**Sora: and since Ash and friends are joining the story, Pokeshipping moments soon to come.**

**Fans: Yeah**

**Ash/Misty: you wouldn't.**

**Mario: He has the power.**

**Samus: Don't question his power.**

**Sonic: He is the man.**

**May/Max: You have been pwnd.**

**Pit: please review.**

**Captain Falcon: See you later.**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Tournament and interruption of the SSE

It has been a few months since the defeat of Tabuu and Subspace Emissary. Team Smash Bros (The new name for all of them together) had gone their separate ways, most of them. Lucas and Ness went with Red on his pokemon adventure, Diddy Kong and Donkey Kong returned to their Jungle, Samus and Solid Snake return to each of their base to report the events of what happen. Luario and Pikachu return home, but for Pikachu, he wanted to travel more. Fox return home with Falco his friend by his side. Ike and Marth also went home and so did Meta knight. The Ice climbers- Popo and Nana went home too and so did Sonic. Now what going on is that a new tournament has just begoun. Crowds were going wild as 4 contestants were entering the battlefield.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen. Today is the battle of ultimate combat: The smash double battle tourney. Our contestants are known far and wide," the Broadcaster said.

"Form the Mushroom Kingdom, Mario! And his partner, form the world of Dreamland, Kirby!"

The crowd cheered as Mario and Kirby waved at them.

"Mario, do you're best!" said Peach.

"Form the castle of Hyrule, Link! And his partner, Pit!" said the broadcaster.

Both boys wave as the crowd cheered for them.

"Go Link," said Zelda.

"Now the rules are the same as the other tournaments. Last two standing wins," said the broadcaster.

The four of them were in their battle stance ready to fight.

"Don't think I'll go easy on you Mario, just because we're friends," said Link.

"I won't," said Mario.

"Mario, leave Link to me, you handle Pit," saud Kirby.

"Got it," said Mario.

Link took out the Master sword and was ready. Pit had his weapon slipt two weapons and was ready to. Kirby and Mario were in their battle stance and now the battle begins.

"Ready, fight!" said the broadcaster.

(Normally I'll do a KH battle, but I'll do a straight through smash battle for this chapter).

Link and Pit went head on to Mario and Kirby and attacks Kirby and Mario with their weapons. Mario jump over Link and fires fireballs at the two of them. Kirby grabbed a sword and used its power to take out Link, but using his spin attack to return to the field and his and Kirby's weapon clash, creating a shockwave. The two slides to each side of the field.

"You got a lot stronger, Kirby," said Link

"You got stronger yourself," said Kirby.

The two fighters clash again and Link and Kirby were Ko'd. It was down to Mario and Pit. The two were about attack when the whole sky went completely red.

"What's going on," said Mario.

Then shadow bugs fell from the sky, creating Primid.

"The Subspace, Tabuu's alive," said Pit.

Pit woke up Kirby and Link and behind them, Peach and Zelda came to help them.

"We can handle them," said Peach.

Mario, Kirby, Link, Zelda, Peach, and Pit took on the subspace with all their might. Mario punch, Kick, and used Fire balls on the Primids. Pit spins his weapon like a baton to send them flying. Kirby used his hammer and send the Primid out of the field. Link and Zelda used Arrows to take them don. Peach was able to fight off many of the Primid. They notice the subspace have gotten stronger, they were thinking and planning and after they were gone, the saw the Ancient Minister, and remember who it was.

"R.O. B. R.O.B it's us. Why are you with the Subspace again?" said Mario.

The Ancient minister ignores Mario and place the subspace bomb on the ground, about be activated by two R.O.Bs.

"We need to get out of here!" said Link.

"Right, Warpstar!" yelled Kirby.

The Warpstar came down to Kirby and friends and they use it to escape the stadium. A few minutes later, the stadium was swallowed into subspace. Not again... after all they work for...Again. Also floating in the air was Mata Knight's ship.

"We got to stop them. Come on, let's a go," said Mario, in his heroic pose.

"Right," said the five.

The six took off after the Helberd and the subspace... a new advwnture begins.

* * *

Meanwhile on the Helbrad, Gannondorf and Bowser were talking to some newcomers, Ash's rival form Sinnoh, Paul, The Ex solider, Sephy, The seeker of Darkness, Xehanort, Dr Eggman, and many others

"The statium is taken to Subspace," said Bowser.

"Good," said Gannondorf.

"Now we proceed to phase 2. Go and collect as many hero trophies as you can," said Bowser.

"Right," said the others.

The villians left the room as Tabuu appeared behind Bowser.

"When this is over, you'll give us back our lifes," said Bowser.

"Yes, I will," Tabuu said, quietly.

* * *

**Michael: Well, this is my first chapter.**

**Sonic: Next is what's happen for Sora's group and Ash's group.**

**Brock: Pokeshipping moment included.**

**Fans: Yeah!**

**Ash/Misty: why would you this, Michael?**

**Michael: Because I can. Grow up would ya?**

**Ash/Misty (Whining): Maybe we don't want to.**

(Grabs dart gun and puts them to sleep).

**Michael: better, I don't own anything but the stuff I created.**

**Namine: Please Review.**

**Mario: Later.**

* * *

If you have any characters you want to join this story, tell me in reveiws and privite messages. This and my other stories take time for me to write with my Mom and my sister taking up my Laptop and school.

Also, My birthday is coming up in April. April 20th is my birthday, so I'm putting up a story that I always wanted up there, so keep a reminder of that.

I'll be be working hard during Spring Break.

Michael


	2. Trouble for new friends

Super Smash Brothers SSE: the return of Tabuu

Team Smash Bros' corner

**Michael: All right, here's chapter 2**

**Marth: Like Michael said in chapter 1, pokeshipping will be use for Ash and Misty.**

**(Behind Michael, Ash and Misty were being hold down by Dawn, Brock, and May).**

**Dawn: calm down, its guess a story.**

**Ness: Don't worry about those two, there mad because Michael will make them kiss later in the story.**

**Link: Michael doesn't anything.**

**Yoshi: please review**

**Ike: Later**

* * *

Chapter 2: Trouble for New friends

A little while after the group have left the now swollowed statium, the heroes made it to a fork in the wall.

"Alll right, we need to spilt up for now," said Mario.

"Are you're sure?" said Peach.

"Yes, we need all our friends to stop the Subspace. Kirby, I want you, Zelda, and Link to that way and Me, Peach, and Pit will take the other path," said Mario.

"Got it Mario, good luck," said Kirby and the three set off the right path.

Mario turned to Peach and Pit and took the left path. While they were walking, Peach ask Mario something.

"Mario, do you think we can stop the Subspace again?" said Peach.

"I don't know, but we can't let them do what they want. the fate of many homes rest in our hands," said Mario.

"I hope so Mario, I hope," said Pit.

* * *

Meanwhile in a forest far away, a boy was walking on a path, the boy's name was Ash Katchem of Pallet Town. Ash was on Pokemon adventures with his friends, Mistty, May, Max, and Dawn. He was put on barry picking duty than setting up camp.

"Man, why do I have to do this, Dawn could do it, so would Max. this bites," said Ash.

As Ash wounder more, he came across some Primid and Ash knew he had one openin. He took out a Poke ball and brought ou Turtwig.

""Turtwig, use Razor Leaf!" said Ash.

Turtwig's Razor leaf took out the Primid until the area was cleared. When it was safe, Ash returned Turtwig to his poke ball and walked back to Camp.

"What were those things. Were those Primid? Too bad Pikachu didn't tell me you controls them, it would help. I better get back to camp, Brock and the others will be worried about me, " said Ash.

Ash continued walking through the Forest. When Ash finally made it back to camp, his friends were shock to see them back.

"Ash what's going on?" said Brock.

"Remember those creatures Pikachu told us, I think those were. And Maybe, who's controling them is here," said Ash.

"Very cleaver, Ash," said a vioce.

Just then, Paul appeared behind a tree, his typical glare on his face.

"Paul," said Dawn.

"What are you doing here?" said Brock.

"Why should I tell you, when I can show you," Said Paul, and pull out Trophy gun

"What are you going to do with that?" said Max. nervously.

"My orders," said Paul.

Paul began to shot black arrows out of the gun. Ash and friends dodge the arrows as each one was fired. Ash then trip on a tree branch and land on the ground. Paul began to walk up to Ash, but misty shield him form Paul.

"Leave him alone, Paul!" said Misty.

"Misty," said Ash.

"Ash, yot gotta get out of here. Find Pikachu and his friends and find a way to stop the Subspace Emissary. If Paul is work for them, you must stop them," said Misty.

"The subspace?" said Ash.

"Yes, the Subspace, Pikachu told us about that night you were sleeping. All right, get going!" said Misty.

"Okay," said Ash.

"I had enough of this!" said Paul. Paul charged the gun and a black arrow was shot. Before it hit Misty, she said,

"Be careful, and I love you, I always have,"

The Arrow hit Misty and she was turned into a trophy. Ash had no choice, he had to run. Ash got up and ran from the scene. Rain was begining to pour as Paul pick up the trophy and laugh

"Ha, 'I love you' what a loser," said Paul mocking Misty's vioce.

He turns to Brock, May, Max, and Dawn and said, "If you want to end up like your friend, you will follow me,"

They had no choice, so they followed Paul. Ash was still running, and he was crying. His friends are in trouble and Misty said she loves him, a hard blow hit in Ash's heart. But in his heart, he knows he loves her back.

* * *

Meanwhile in Destiny Islands, Sora and his friends, Riku, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, Roxas, Namine, and Jessie were having fun on the Childern's island. After sealing Many worlds, they decided to take a breather.

"Man, We have been to so many worlds, I just want to relax," said Sora.

Just then, the Primids have appeared all around them.

"What are those things?" said Riku.

"There definetly not Heartless, but we gotta stop them," said Sora, and he summons his keyblade.

The friends summoned their weapons and went to fight the Primid. They notice that when fighting the Primid, that they are much storger than Heartless. but they fought their best. Once the Primid were defeated, Team Sora redraw their weapons.

"I'm getting a bad feeling about this," said Roxas.

"Is that so," said a voice

A ma with brown skin and white appeared in front of Team Sora.

"Xehanort!" said Sora.

"So you servive the Primid, impressive. But It won't be enough to stop the Subspace Emissary," said Xehanort.

"Subspace," said Sora, Riku, Kairi, Roxas, and Namine.

"Emissary?" said Jessie, Donald, and Goofy.

"Yes, the new power that risen many months ago, but it was defeated by Mario and his friends," said Xehanort.

"Mario, Mario defeated them?" said Namine.

"But now Tabuu has risen again and the Subspace will rule the worlds!" said Xehanort.

"Not if we got something to say about it," said Sora. He tried to get to Xehanort, but Riku stop him.

"Riku," said Sora.

"Sora, you and everyone must get out of here. Find Mario and stop the Subspace,"said Riku.

"Riku, we're not leaving you," said Kairi.

"Don't do anything stupid, we're a Team," said Jessie.

"Leave, NOW!" said Riku and he opened a corridor and sent them inside with a swing of his Keyblade, causing massive damage. Riku turned to Xehanort and attack him, but was sent back by a barrier.

"You will alway a weakling and will be a weaking. Now you're under my control again," said Xehanort.

"No...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" said Riku.

A corridor opened and Xehanort and Riku disapeared.

* * *

**Michael: well that was that.**

**Ash, misty, and Riku: Why, what's wrong with you.**

**Michael: In case you forgoten, I'm the writer and I can get rid of you, remember?**

**(The three teens walk back nervously to their seats)**

**Captain Falcon: Also, Michael wants to add Amine and other video game chracters so send reveiws for who you want.**

**Pikachu: Please reveiw.**

**Dawn: Catch ya later.**

**Michael: And one more, Ash and 4ever.**

**Sora: That's for sure.**

**Misty: we're doomed.**


	3. Forming the Teams

Super Smash Bros SSE: the return of Tabuu

Chapter 3

**Michael: Chapter 3, my viewers.**

**Sonic: Time for the characters to form groups.**

**Olimar: Anime characters will be introduced.**

**Cream: also video game characters.**

**Dawn: Michael can we take Ash and Misty to the park, or they'll kill us and you?**

**Michael: Sure.**

**(Dawn drags the now upset Ash and Misty out the room).**

**Kairi: Those two need to get some loving, big time.**

**Luigi: So true.**

**Michael: I respect most pairings, but those two are my victims.**

**Donkey Kong: Michael doesn't own anything.**

**Fox: Please review.**

**Peach: Later.**

**A/N: If you have any issues with the characters I'll use in this story, keep your opinions to yourself, and write your own smash bros story. **

* * *

Chapter 3: Forming the teams

After Riku send his friends through the corridor, the corridor spilt into 5 parts and separates them all around the world. Meanwhile with Mario, Peach, and Pit, they had pass the Mushroom Kingdom, seeing that it wasn't taken by the subspace.

"At least our home is safe," said Peach.

"I agree, but we need to get moving," said Mario.

Just then, the corridor had opened form overhead and Sora, Donald, and Goofy fell out of it, landing on our Smash bros heroes. Mario recognizes the brunette boy.

"Sora, Donald, Goofy!" said Mario. Mario and the others got up and Mario shakes Sora's hand, happy to see a old friend again.

"Sora, what are you doing here?" said Mario.

Sora was looking at his surrounding and was wondering too.

"Sora, when did you and your friends change your clothes?" said Peach.

Sora looks down to his clothes to see his clothes were in Limit From and Donald and Goofy's clothes were tthat combine with their Disney clothes and final Fantasy clothes.

(They been Brawl'd!)

"It must have change when we came to this world," said Sora.

"So, who are you?" said Pit.

"I'm Sora, this is Donald and Goofy," said Sora.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Pit," said Pit and he shook Sora's hand.

"Hey, where's Kairi and the others?" said Mario.

Sora looks around to see that Kairi, Namine, Roxas, and Jessie weren't there.

(Sora will not be how he was in the KH series, he has a new personality)

"Darn I guess that corridor split us with Riku hit us," said Sora.

"Riku. What did he do?" said Peach.

"Riku was trying to be a hero and thought he was trying to save us," said Sora.

"Can you tell about the Subspace?" said Donald.

"Well, they are leaded by Tabuu and many villains are part of it," said Mario.

"We should get going. Being out in the opening is just going to get us hurt," said Pit.

"Right," said Sora.

The six heroes left the Mushroom kingdom and went to find the subspace.

* * *

Now some where in town, Ash was still upset for Misty, knowing that he may never see her again. Well, as Ash stop running, he had one choice; find Pikachu and stop the subspace. But what to do, he's one kid against many enemies. He must find Mario or any of Pikachu's pals. Ash finally came across a clearing to see A ten year old boy and two young boys were fighting some Primid.

"Those are the things that attack me," said Ash.

Ash ran to help the three boys. The three boys, one was a Pokemon Trainer named Red, and two kids had PK powers, Ness and Lucas.

"There's too many of them," said Red, who's Squirtle; was fighting them.

"We can't beat them all," said Ness.

"Somebody, help us!" said Lucas.

"Ampom, use Swift!" said Ash.

Ash's Ampom used Swift and destroyed the Primid that surround Red, Ness, and Lucas. Ash turned to the 3 boys and return Ampom to her pokeball.

"Wow, thanks mister. You're a trainer too, right?" said Lucas.

"Yeah, I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet town," said Ash.

You're from Pallet, I'm from Pallet too. Name's Red," said Red.

"I'm Ness," said Ness.

"I'm Lucas," said Lucas.

"Nice to meet you guys. Hey, do you know Pikachu, he's my pokemon," said Ash.

"Yeah, we do. He's our friend, too," said Lucas.

"So that means you, Mario and the others beat the subspace. That means you can tell me what's going on," said Ash.

"Sure, follow us," said Red. Red leads Ash, Lucas, and Ness to a diner and told Ash the whole story.

"I see. So Tabuu's alive and we got to stop him," said Ash.

"Right. Why are you after the Subspace, Ash?" said Lucas.

"Because one of his minions took my friends," said Ash. He clutch his hands and said, "His name was Paul,"

"Paul, we saw him," said Red.

"You did?" said Ash.

"Yes, we saw him talking to Gannondorf, and had a powerful pokemon to give Paul if he joins," said Red.

"That idiot, we got to stop him and the subspace," said Ash.

"Let's go!" said Lucas.

The boys left the diner and took off to find the subspace.

* * *

--Meanwhile--

Far off in the valley, Marth, Roy, Ike, and Metaknight were standing to see the Halberd was flying away.

"I can't believe that we have to do this again," said Roy.

"We need to get my ship back," said Metaknight.

"Right, let's get moving," said Marth.

Before they moved, a corridor opened and Roxas fell out of it. The four turned to see Roxas. Marth came up to Roxas and help him up.

"Hey kid, are you ok?" said Marth.

I'm okay. I'm Roxas," said Roxas.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Marth, this is Roy, Ike, and Metaknight," said Marth.

"So, who did you get here?" said Ike.

"Not much to say, friend was acting wired," said Roxas.

"Well, we may need your help to stop the subspace. Want to help?" said Metaknight.

"Okay, you're on," said Roxas.

All five of them ran in the direction of the ship.

"By the way, nice clothes," said Roy.

Roxas looks at his outfit to see they were fused of his clothes and Sora's KH2 outfit. Roxas puts his hand on his spiky hair and smiled.

"Thanks."

* * *

--All the way in a jungle--

Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong were watching the blond haired girl, Namine as she slept.

"Do you think Namine's ok?" said Diddy.

"She'll be ok, she is Kairi's other half; strong as always," said Dk.

"I hope so," said Diddy.

"Namine stirred awake to see the smiling Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong.

"DK, Diddy, where am I?" said Namine.

"In our Jungle, you fell from a corridor, but DK catch you," said Diddy.

"Thanks, I owe you one, Donkey Kong," said Namine.

"Well, if you're here, that must means Sora and your friends were attack by a member of the Subspace," said Donkey Kong.

"Yup, let's go and find Sora and stop this madness," said Namine.

Namine, Donkey Kong, and Diddy Kong left the area and took off. When they left the Jungle, they came across Fox's ship, and sees Fox and Falco, and with them were Jeremy, Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, and Alieta.

"Hey, Fox!" said Diddy Kong.

"Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, long time no see," said Fox.

"Great to see you too. Who are they?" said donkey Kong, pointing at Jeremy and friends.

"Friend of theirs was taken, so we met up and wanted to help," said Falco.

"Well, Namine needs to find her friends, so let's go," said Donkey Kong.

The gang boarded the ship and took off. On the ship, Jeremy was staring at Namiine's new attire. Namine normally wears a white dress, but now she was wearing the white version of Kairi's clothes.

* * *

--On the Halberd--

Two beings were walking through the halls. One was Samus Aran, the other was Pikachu. Samus and Pikachu had snuck onto the ship a way to defeat the subspace.

"Pikachu, if we don't stop them, our homes will be in danger," said Samus, keeping her gun in her hand.

"Right," said Pikachu.

As the two turned the other corner, they saw an auburn haired girl sleeping on the floor. The two knew who that was. Pikachu walked to Kairi and woke her.

"Kairi, wake up," said Pikachu.

When Kairi woke, she saw Pikachu and hugged him.

"Pikachu, I'm glad to see you," said Kairi.

Samus walked up to Kairi and help her up.

"Kairi, how did you get into the Halberd?" said Samus.

"I don't know, but something's not right with my friend Riku," said Kairi.

"We'll worry about Riku later, let's get going," said Samus.

"Kairi, did you change your clothes?" said Pikachu.

Kairi looks at her outfit to see that it was the limit form version of Kairi's KH1 clothes.

_"Did they change when I came to this world?" _Kairi thought.

The three of them walk around until they made to a room marked 'Cell room'.

"Let's check it out," said Samus

When entered the room, they xaw one cell filled with 8 people; Takato, Guilmon, Henry, Terriomon, Sonia, Amic, Pichu and…

"Mewtwo," said Pikachu.

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

**Team Smash Bros' corner**

**Michael: all right, that's chapter 3.**

**Sonic: More characters will come in the next chapter.**

**Michael: and for all readers, this is in the Team Heroes' Universe, where many character know each other.**

**Kairi: Also, in case you wanted to know, that wasn't riku, he's a fake and somewhat important.**

**Mario: But we can't tell you (Yet).**

**Link: Michael doesn't know anything**

**Roy: Please review.**

**Samus: Later.**


	4. More friends join the party

Super Smash Bros SSE: Return of Tabuu

Chapter 4

**Michael: Hey Smash Bros fans, here's chapter 4.**

**Sonic: Not only the Sonic Heroes join the party, but more of Michael's favorite characters.**

**Michael: Also, for all Spyro and Crash fans, they joined the battle.**

**Brock: and later in the story, a request battle from Super Saiyan Crash.**

**Amy: A battle that will be the most epic.**

**Sakura: Michael has other battles that will the best as that one.**

**Donald: Michael does own anything.**

**Namine: please review.**

**Hinata: Later**

* * *

Chapter 4: More friends joined the party

Back with Kairi, Samus, and Pikachu, they were still surprise that they were in this cage. One of them, Henry turned to see Kairi and Pikachu.

"Kairi, Pikachu!" said Henry.

He got up from the floor and came to the bars of the cell.

"What are you guys doing here?" said Henry.

"We came to find a way to stop the subspace, and me and Samus found Kairi. So, we started to look around when we found this room," said Pikachu.

"So how did you get in this cell?" Samus said, curiously.

"We got captured by a man with an N on his head," said Takato, walking to the bars.

"Dr Cortex, he's part of the subspace too," said Kairi.

"And you, Sonia. How did you captured?" said Pikachu.

"Well, the subspace took the Chaotix and we went after them, but got separated." said Sonia.

Amic, Sonia's twin brother came to the bars too.

"When we came on the ship, Mewtwo's power was being sapped by a Machine. They wanted to use his powers to fight on their side, but he is not going to betray the Pokemon."

Pikachu was touched…he cared.

"We need to get out of this cell, our friends are in trouble," said Guilmon.

"Got It," said Kairi. Kairi summoned her keyblade and pointes it at the lock. A beam of light came out the keyblade and when ithe light beam hit the lock, the lock opened and the door opens.

"All right, thanks Kai," said Amic.

Sonia, Amic, Henry, Guilmon, Terriermon, Giulmon, and Pichu left the room, leaving Samus and Pikachu and Kairi with Mewtwo. Pikachu and Samus walk up to him. When Mewtwo opened his eyes, he sees the two of them.

"Pikachu…Samus…Were you captured too?" said Mewtwo.

"No, we came to save you and our friends," said Pikachu.

"You really?" said Mewtwo.

Samus hold up her hand to help him up.

"Positive," Samus said, smiling.

Samus helped Mewtwo up and the four of them (Mewtwo, Samus, Pikachu, and Kairi) left the cell room and follow their friends.

* * *

(Back with Mario's group)

Mario made it to town when they were surrounded by robots.

"Darn, why now?" said Donald.

Just then, a hovercraft came down form the air to reveal, Eggman.

"It's been awhile, Mario and Sora," said Eggman.

The 6 of them went into battle pose.

"What do you what, Eggman?" said Mario.

"It's pointless for all of you to fight, you are surrounded," he holds out his hand. "Now, come with me." said Eggman.

All of them back away as the robots walk up to them. Just then, a huge wind circle around them as three people appeared on a hill. One of them was a blue hedgehog named Sonic, an orange Fox named Tails, and a red Echidna named Knuckles.

"Wow that was a great performance there," said Sonic.

Peach was the first to speak. "Sonic!" said Peach.

Sonic put up his heroic smirk. The robot fired their guns but Sonic and his pals jump from the bullet barrage and Sonic use homing attack on the robots, ending with Sonic tipping the last robot over.

"Blast you hedgehog, you're going to pay for this!" said Eggman and he f;ies away in his hovercraft. Mario and his friends walk up to Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles.

Yo Sonic, long time no see," said Sora.

Sonic turns to them.

"Great to see you too," said Sonic.

"So, what are you guys doing here?" said Pit.

"Well, Eggman took Espio, Charmy, and Vector and captured Amic and Sonia. So we spilt up to find them," said Tails.

"Well, we need to find the subspace, so let's get going," said Mario.

"Right," everyone said.

Mario, Peach, Pit, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles continued on the trail and went to find their friends.

* * *

(Now all the way in the skies)

Two creatures were soaring through the air, one was a purple dragon named Syro and a bandicoot named Crash. Crash was riding on Spyro's back as they were on a mission.

"Man, I can't believe Ember and Crunch was taken by Ripto and Cortex," said Crash.

"Well, we should go get help to stop this subspace," said Spyro.

Then the Ship that hold Namine, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Fox, Falco, Jeremy and his friends had came by them. Namine waved out the window to Spyro and Crash.

"Hey, need some help, boys" Namine said.

"Yeah!" responded Crash.

Crash and Spyro came to Namine's out stretch hand and came into the ship. The ship (what is the name of Fox's ship?) sped in high speed to their destination.

(Meanwhile by a town)

* * *

A group of kids and young adults were walking in search of someone. One of them had black hair down to her shoulders, wearing a black jacket, covering a red shirt and a black skirt and black shoes; her named was Saya. Saya was with her brother, Kai and her Chevaliers, Hagi and Riku and her friend, Mao. Accompanying them were Diva and her Chevalier, Solomon. The seven of them had to find Carl and James, who joined the Subspace and took David, Julia, Amshel and Nathan as trophies. It was Riku's idea to work together. When they saw the Halberd, they decide to follow it.

"We need to catch that ship. Julia and the others might be on their," said Saya.

"Are you sure?" said Diva.

"Don't know, but we can't stand around doing nothing," said Kai.

"Right," said Solomon.

All of them ran after the ship. On the other side of town, a blond hair boy was staring at the ship; his named was Cloud Strife And he was looking for Aerith and Tifa. They were captured by Sephorith. Cloud had to find them, but he can't do it alone.

"Don't worry, I'll save you," said Cloud .

Cloud followed the ship to find Marth and his side running too. When they, Roxas came to see Cloud.

"Cloud," Roxas said, concerned.

"Are you guys after members of the Subspace Emissary?" said Cloud.

"Yes," said Metaknight.

"Well, I need your help. My two friends were taken by Sephy," said Cloud.

"Okay, we'll help you," said Ike.

"Follow us," said Roy.

Then all of them ran to follow the ship. But to everyone, more friends will come and troble will soon come their way.

* * *

**Michael: Now, that ends chapter four.**

**Kairi: And Guess what, today is Michael's 17****th**** Birthday.**

**Donald: You know what that means?**

**Diva: Michael is almost a adult.**

**Brock: Right.**

**Michael: Yup, I'm 17 and well, its good for me.**

**Samus: So to all of us in Team smash Bros, we just have to say..**

**Team Smash Bros: Happy Birthday, Michael Johnson!**

**Pikachu: Please review.**

**Link: Later.**


	5. The more the merrier

Super Smah Brothers SSE: The Return of Tabuu

Chapter 5

**Michael: Now SSB Fans, chapter 5.**

**Sora: Michael has a surprise to all who read and reviews.**

**Naruto: At the end of this chapter, a preview to my next smash Brothers story.**

**Ash: And here's a review corner/**

**Review's corner**

**x-V. i. r. g. o.-x****: OOh! Marth, and Sora! I love the story so far! Hero trophies huh? It would be interesting if BOTH of them (Marth and Sora) did something heroic and turn into trophies! I LOOVE suspense! 3! Like, is Medeus gonna be there or Hardin from Fire Emblem? And Xahenort or however you spell it is there, good Medeus and Hardin or the bosses Marth has to face just in case you needed to know, I think its Hardin...Ah well, KEEP ON WRITING! I will be stalking you for the next chapter**

--Virgo

**Super Saiyan Crash: Well, it's good start to this story. But I think Link is a lot stronger than Mario. Anyway, when Link comes across Cloud, how about doing Tifa being cloned and was defeated by Link and the others and Cloud mistakes them as the real Tifa and attack Link. Well, update soon.**

**TFiction: NO WAY. Paul, from Pokemon 10th Season, is going to be a villain?! O.M.G.**

**Amack2: Not bad, very good, so far. Keep it up. But I don't get Why Ganondorf and Bowser want to join Tabuu after working so hard to get rid of him.**

**Super Saiyan Crash: Hey, good chapter. So Sora joins Mario, Ash joins Red, Guilmon and Takato joins Pikachu and Samus, and is Mewtwo a good guy or bad guy? Hope to see the battle of Link and Cloud soon. Oh, and the next chapter for SE2 is up now. I'm favoring this.**

Zantok: Looking good. I have only one show to suggest to you to get anime characters from: Yu-Gi-Oh!

Yugi and Kaiba would be obvious choices, using their cards to battle (Similar to Pokemon and PT). Pegaseus would also make an interesting choice.

fatal whispher Awesome! Kingdom Hearts! This story has a lot of promise within it. I thought the events in the second chapter were a tad rushed and how did Misty immediately know what the Subspace Emissary was? Other than those two things, you're doing quite well so far. Can't wait for the next update!

Super Saiyan Crash abusePoor Misty. Well, I know Ash will defeat Paul. Hope to see Cloud in it. Anime characters huh? How about Guilmon trying to rescue Renamon from the subspace and add Goku, Naruto, Luffy and Burn (Psychic Force). Update soon and so would I.

Martiny the one and only st... so KH is going to come in this story? COOL! Can't wait!

* * *

**Tails: That's the Review corner and the end of this character's corner.**

**Donald: Michael doesn't own anything. **

**Sora: Please review.**

**Tails: Later.**

* * *

Chapter 5: The More the Merrier

Meanwhile in the villain's hideout, all the people the villains captured were inside prison cells. One of them holds Brock, Max, May, and Dawn (Misty was still trapped in trophy from).The room door opens and Paul walks in, his face was in a grin. Dawn and Brock came to the cell bars and said, "What are you going to do with us?"

Paul made a smirk and said, "It's not what I want, and it's what Tabuu wants,"

"Why betray your world, don't you care?" said Max.

Paul laughs. "You don't understand the power of the Subspace Emissary. When Tabuu was defeated by the Team smash Bros, he was send to world of darkness. He was found by Xehanort and other followers. Once he gain his strength back, he found Bowser and the villains to make them joined his side again. They tried to not join again but Tabuu controlled them. Now, we are collecting more Hero Trophies to finally take over these worlds," said Paul.

"You're not getting away with this, Ash and the others will save us and you'll be sorry," said Dawn.

"Heh, you trust your life on Ash, and then you'll be dead. You're trapped and one more thing, I been ready to do this for the long time." Paul grabs Dawn by her head and kisses her.

O.M.G!

When Paul stops kissing Dawn, he left the room. There was complete silence in the whole cell room.

"That was strange, and random," said Max.

Dawn was vomiting in disgust. "Why did he have to do that?" said Dawn.

Behind them were Rika and Renamon.

"So, if Ash is with them, then Takato, Guilmon, and Henry and Terriermon are with them too?" said Rika.

"Don't worry, we'll see them soon," said Brock.

Rika then smiled. "Yeah, you're right."

* * *

(Meanwhile, back the ship).

Samus, Pikachu, Kairi, Mewtwo, Pichu, Takato, Guilmon, Henry, Terriermon, Sonia, and Amic were wondering through the corridors to find the computer room. Kairi was walking in front. Samus runs up to talk to her.

"So Kairi how's Sora and his daughter, Kai?" said Samus.

Kairi stop abruptly and said in a tone like Saya's, "There fine,"

Kairi continued walking. Samus turn back to them.

"Is she ok?" said Samus.

All of them shook their heads. Awhile back in December, It's was suppose to be the best Christmas break ever, right? Wrong, The Organization had captured Sora to open the Twilight Dimension; But Lexiza had her own plans and force Sora to sleep with her in a time Room, a room that goes through time fast. She had Sora to bear her a child, because of the past, she was all alone. When Kairi that Sora was the father of Lexiza's child, she was devastated. Whrn Team Heroes entered the TD, Kairi fought Lexiza and learn that she was sorry for what he did to Sora and told Kairi to promise to take care of her. Kai also took on Sora when he was under a spell. Kairi defeated Sora and he return to his old self, now with a child. Kairi should let Sora be a good dad, not kill a baby. Kairi is still miff about Sora and Lexiza, but she has to keep her angry down. She may not have darkness in her heart, but she to stay on target. Pikachu and Terriermon didn't want Kairi upset, so they jump on her shoulders.

"Come on Kairi, don't beat yourself up. I know Lexiza took Sora's love form you, and this dificlt fpr all of us, (Michael: Kairi wants Sora to be her first... In bed), but you can't let this stop you. Remember, you and Sora are connected, by heart and future, we saw that future and we want to see this future too. Kairi, don't be sad," said Pikachu, on Kairi's left shoulder.

"You're sure?" said Kairi.

"Momentai Kairi, You remember who you are?" said Terriermon, who was on Kairi's right shoulder.

Kairi hold up her head and smiled. In Kairi's hand was her Keyblade.

"I'm Kairi Evans, a keyblade master and a member of Team Heroes. And if I keep on fighting, I'll see Sora again and save the world form the Subspace, that's who I am," said Kairi.

"Yeah!" said Everyone.

"Come on, Let's, dare I said it, find the computer room," said Kairi.

"Right!"

When they made to the next hallway, they heard the sound of someone coming their way.

"Someone's coming this way," said Samus.

"Let's get the jump on them," said Kairi.

All of them, except Samus, Henry, and Mewtwo were on the next hallway, and the sound of weapons being drawn. When Henry. Mewtwo, and Samus turn to the next hallway to see their friends about to attack sone mystrious people. Even though the corridor was a bit dark, Henry was able to make out the brown hair of a small boy.

"Wait a second, Riku?" said Henry.

The boy reckones the Henry's voice.

"Wait, Henry. Saya, Diva, Kai, Mao, Solomon, Hagi, hold your fire, it's our friends," said Riku.

The other people heard Riku and redraw their weapons.

"Saya, what are you doing here? Hold on, light!" said Kairi.

Kairi's keyblade glowed and she was about to see them. Saya smiled at the Teen Keyblader.

"Well, what do you know, hey Kairi." said Saya.

(Back with Link and the others)

* * *

Link, Zelda, and Kirby had made to town, where they saw 7 people surround by heartless. One was a Black Hedgehog, A white Bat, a blond hair girl, a robot, and three kids with headbands. When one of the heartless attack, Link destroyed them with the help of Kirby and Zelda. After they were gone, the three of them turn to the others.

"You guys ok?" said Link.

"Yeah, thanks," said the black hedgehog named Shadow.

"You're welcome, so who are you?" said Zelda.

"I'm Shadow."

"I'm Rouge."

"I'm Maria."

"I'm E-123 Omega."

"I'm Naruto."

"I'm Sakura."

"I'm Sasuke."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Link, this is Zelda and Kirby," said Link.

"Nice to meet you too," said Shadow,

"So, what's going on?" said Naruto.

"Well, the subspace are after us and our friends after we last beat them, so we need all their help. We would be glad if you help us stop them," said Zelda.

Naruto smiles and gave a thumbs up. "All right, let's go!" said Naruto.

So, Link, Zelda, Kirby, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Shadow, Maria, Omega left the town and continued their adventure.

(Back with Marth's group)

* * *

Marth and the others had entered a forest when they saw three kids looking for someone. Roxas and Cloud knew who they were.

"Hinata, Kiba, Shino, over here!" said Roxas.

Hinata and her team turned to see Roxas and Cloud.

"I never thought to see you here," said Hinata, walking up to Roxas.

"So, how did you get here?" said Cloud.

"We followed Orchimaru though a dark corridor and found us here. We got sepreted and that's how we got here." said Shino.

"I see, so who got taken form you?" said Kirby.

"Garra, Kankuro, and Temari." said Kiba.

"Okay, now we know," said Link. "Let get moving."

The team continued through the forest.

(Now on top of a mountain)

* * *

Lucario, Mr Game and Watch, Captain Falcon, Olimar, and Jigglypuff were standing on the mountain, with more friendds on their side.

"So this Subspace is what cause trouble in our world and the ones who took Rika and Renamon?" said one girl named Kari.

"Yes and they're the reason why we must find Mario and the others and work together to stop Tabuu," said Olimar.

"Yeah, but where to find them?" said the boy beside Kari named T.K.

"If I'm right, Everyone else should be somewhere around this world and if we don't stop them, our worlds will be lost in Subspace," said Olimar.

Lucario and all of the smashers turned to their new friends.

"You guys really want to help us? Don't you want to go home?" said Captain Falcon.

"No. My friends need our help, so we're not runing away," said a small kid named Tommy.

"And we told you all the stuff that happen during our adventures with Michael and the others. We took on a bisexual moron to save the world," said another person, Davis.

"Davis' right, we even died for our family and friends. When we came back to life, I know were stronger and we beat Quin replica," said Veemon, Davis' partner.

"And don't forget the Brian Lovers, they were the hardest we fought, and they we feuled by their love for Brian and their nimbers are almost gone," said Gatomon, Kari's parther.

Luario smiled and said, "You been through so much, that's bravery,"

"Thank you," said Patamon.

"Let's get moving,"

And the group walk down the mountain to find the other Smashers.

* * *

(Back with Samus and the others)

Saya and her group explaned the whole story about how James and Carl turned on their own allies and joined the Subspace Emissary. Now with Diva and Solomon, they want to stop them. While they made were walking to the computer room, Saya was watching Riku with a strange look on her face. Why would Riku want to help Diva? What serects are his chevaliar is hiding? When they walk inside the computer room, they saw someone on the computer. Samus and Pikachu knew who that was.

"Hey Snake!" said Pikachu.

Solid Snake turns to see all the of them.

"Pikachu, Samus, long time no see," said Snake. "So who are these kids?"

"Friends of mine," said Pikachu.

"Well, Since you're here, I found out something inportant," said Snake.

"What?" said everyone.

"The subspace's hideout are in space," said Snake.

The whole group were shouck.

"No way."

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

**Character's corner**

**Michael: that was chapter five.**

**Guilmon: Now, here's the preveiw for the next SSB story.**

* * *

(_What would you do if you can have your love, but give up to the power of your curupt heart_)?

Brian lover: You can't beat us Smash Bros, Brian will be ours

(_When your brother's love is taken form you_)

Daisy: Luigi!

Luigi: Daisy!

(_And a new journey is abou to begin_)

Mario: Why do stuff happen to us?

Peach: beats me.

(_And you need more help_)

Sora: I know who can help us

Dramatic Music

Michael: Hey guys

(_Oathkeeperriku07 presents_)

Michael: the Brian lovers paln to use the power of the girls to give Brian super powers

Paige: And love him?

J.P: Yup

Miley: Not again.

(_A Team Heroes Production_)

Michael: It's time we stop the Brian lovers once and from all

Team Heroes?: Yeah!

Smash Bros: All right!

(_New friends joined the party_)

Naruto: Who are you?

??: A friend

(New worlds for the Smash Bros)

Mario: You really becamw a mermaid?

Team Heroes: Merman.

(_And someone's love will soon come out_)

T.K: I wand to tell Kari how I feel, but what can I do?

Davis: why don't you just talk to her

(_A new chapter begins for Team Smash Bros and Team Heroes_)

(_Super Smash Brothers Adv: Rise of the Brian Lovers_)

(Coming soon to fanfiction)

* * *

**Michael: that's the preveiw. And one more thing, I am going to add more than Anime, Cartoons, and Video game, so if you have a problem, keep it to yourself. Now, I do not own anything, please review.**


	6. Brian Lover and the misunderstand battle

Super Smash Brothers SSE: the return of Tabuu

Super Smash Brothers SSE: the return of Tabuu

Chapter 6

**Michael: Let's see, 5 chapters, 17 reviews.**

**Sora: good progress.**

**Naruto: to all you have read this story, the boss battles are in this chapter.**

**Kari: One is that battle requested by SupersaiyanCrash, the Battle between Cloud and Link.**

**Snake: Another battle is with Samus and Pikachu's group.**

**Kairi: Like Michael said in the first chapter, KH boss battles are when he shines his best.**

**Mewtwo: This chapter will be long as it can.**

**Hinata: Here is the battle format for the two battles.**

* * *

**Cloud vs. Link**

**Cloud: Roxas, Marth, and Hinata**

**Link: Kirby, Shadow, and Naruto**

* * *

**Riku (fake)**

**Samus and Pikachu: the whole group (if I can)**

* * *

**Goofy: that's the battle format.**

**Roxas: Please review.**

**Sonic: later**

* * *

Chapter 6: Brian Lover and a misunderstanding battle

Previously on Dragon Ball Z, wait wrong story, Super Smash Bros SSE: the return of Tabuu, Mario and his friends were attack by the subspace emissary, which have returned. The 6 friends had no choice but to leave the stadium before the subspace bomb blows. Mario told his friend to take different paths and find the others a regroup to stop this threat. Meanwhile with Ash, he was also attack by the Primid and used Turtwig to defeat them. When Ash returns to camp and tells his friends that he was attack by the Primid. Paul appears and comes to take them. Ash falls and was about to hit him with a trophy gun's arrow but Misty guards Ash form the arrow and was turns into a trophy herself. Ash runs to find Pikachu and his friends. All the way in Destiny Island, Team Sora was attack too by Primid and was face to face with Xehanort. Sora and his friends were ready to fight him when Riku attack them and sent them into a corridor; but the corridor separated them. Sora, Donald, and Goofy met up with Mario, Peach, Pit, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles, Roxas met with Roy, Marth, Ike, Metaknight, Cloud, Hinata, Kiba, and Shino, Namine met up with Diddy Kong, Donkey Kong, Fox, Falco, Spyro, Crash, Jeremy, Odd, Ulrich, Yumi and Alieta, and Kairi was with Samus, Pikachu, Amic, Sonia, Henry, Terriermon, Takato, Guilmon, Saya, Hagi, Kai, Riku. Shadow, Rouge, Omega, and Maria met up with Link, Zelda and Kirby and Ash met up with Ness, Lucas, and Red, and Kari, Davis, TK, Veemon, Gatomon, Patamon, and Tommy (Fortier, sorry TFiction) met up Olimar, Mr. Game and Watch, Captain Falcon, Jigglypuff, and Lucario. The groups are almost complete, but there's still more on their way. Will the smash bros and members of Team Heroes get back together? Find out on the next chapter of Dragon Ball Z.

Back with Samus and the others, they were speechless on Snake's discovery..

"Whoa," said Kairi.

"A subspace is in space, how original," said Saya.

"Yes, and they made another ship with another dark cannon," said Snake.

"I see, so I guess we should introduce ourselves. I'm Kairi Evans; this is Guilmon, Takato, Henry, Terriermon, Amic, Sonia, Pichu, Mewtwo, Saya, Kai, Riku, Mao, Hagi, Solomon, and Diva,"

"You're name's Kairi Evans, friend of Sora Robertson?" said Snake.

"Yes," said Kairi.

"Well if you're here, that means Sora is here too." Snake turns and walks to computer again. "We'll need everyone's help to beat Tabuu,"

* * *

Meanwhile with Ash and the others

Ash, Lucas, Ness, and Red had made to a cavern to see if they can find Paul and Ash's friends. The 4 of them were behind a bush to see Paul talking to a Penguin; the Penguin was King Dedede.

"So, did you get the trophies?" said King Dedede.

"Yes, Ash's friends are at the hideout," said Paul.

"Good, just get as many as you can," said King Dedede. Behind Dedede was wario's car. On the car were trophies on five people. On was fox's wife, Kyrstal. The second was a boy with brunette hair, Chris Throndyke. The third was a girl with blond hair, Coco, Crash's sister. Fourth was a young hedgehog girl, Blackhart. The last was a boy with straw hat; Luffy.

"Only five, I was able to get three," said Paul. Behind Paul were three trophies. One was Luigi. The second was Toon Link. The last was a boy with black spiky hair boy, Goten.

"Not bad, I'll take the trophies for now," said King Dedede. Paul passes the trophies to Dedede and he leaves the area. Paul was ready to leave the area, when, "Hold up, Emo!" said Red. The four of them came out of the bushes and were in battle formation.

"Well, well, Ash Ketchum, you mess your friends and your girlfriends?" said Paul in a teasing voice.

Lucas and Ness giggled at what Paul said. Ash's face was red as a tomato. "Shut up, where's Misty and my friends?!" said Ash and in his hand was his pokeball.

"You want to see your friends? Then you have to beat me to save them," said Paul and he sends out Torterra.

"Now we're talking!" said Red and he send out Squirtle. Ness and Lucas were ready to fight and so was Ash, who sends out Bizul.

Boss battle: Paul

Battle Music: 13th reflections

Ash and Lucas started the battle with Buizul using Aqua jet and Lucas used PK Thunder and the two attacks collided and was about to hit but Torterra's Frenzy plant stop their attacks and cause damage to Buizul and Lucas.

"Buizul!" said Ash.

"Lucas!" said Ness

"Squirtle, save Buizul!" said Red.

Squirtle used surf and rides the wave to save Buizul. Squirtle was about to catch Buizul.

"Buizul, are you okay?" said Squirtle.

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Buizul.

The two water pokemon turned to Torterra and ran to it. Ness used PK Thunder and Lucas used PK Freeze and Water pokemon used water gun and the four attacks hit Torterra.

"Give up Paul, you can't beat us," said Red.

"You pokemon and powers can't beat me. Torterra, Leaf storm!" said Paul. The leaf storm was about to hit them, when Lucas and Ness used PK Star storm and not only destroyed the attack, but Knocked out Torterra. Paul returned Torterra to its ball and brought out Magmar. Magmar used Fire blast and Buizul and Squirtle used Water gun. The attacks were going side to side, each trying to hit the other. Ness and Lucas helped out by using PK Freeze and the combine power defeat Paul's Magmar.

"Paul...Yours time is up, Buizul Sonic boom!" said Ash.

"Squirtle, Hydro Pump!" said Red.

"PK Flash!" said Ness and Lucas.

Their attack hit Paul and the trophies of Paul and Magmar were on the ground. The four friends cheered. Ash stops cheering and remembered the sacrifice of Misty; Ash started to be sad. Red came to Ash and put his hand on his shoulders.

"We'll save them. I promise," said Red.

"I know," said Ash.

"Hey Ash, Red, turn around. I hear someone," said Ness.

The four look out of the horizon to see two people com ing their way. One of them, spoke first.

"Are you're sure there here somewhere, Augumon?" said a young boy.

"Of course, Tai, All we have to do is locate Kari and the others and find Rika and Renamon?" said Augumon.

Ash knows who they were.

"Tai, Augumon! It's me, Ash!" Ash yelled.

The two people ran up to them and Red, Lucas, and Ness saw who they ere.

"Red, Ness, Lucas, these are my friends form Team Heroes, Tai and Augumon," said Ash.

"Nice to meet you," said the boys.

"So, you two are looking for your friends?" said Lucas.

"Yeah, they went after the Subspace Emissary. If you're going after them, we want to help," said Tai.

"Sure, let's get going," said Ash.

The five boys and Augumon had entered the cavern.

* * *

Now back to Samus' group

Snake was talk to them about how to lock the Subspace bombs.

"If we can Kairi's Keyblade to lock the bombs, we may have a chance to stop any other place for getting anyone's homes taken into Subspace," said Snake.

"Sounds like a plan to me," said Diva.

"And you care?" Saya and Kai said.

"Shut up!" said Diva.

"Calm down, Diva's helping us out, don't bit her head off," said Riku.

(Hint of DivaxRiku)

"So, let's get to the hanger and find Samus' ship and find Mario and the others," said Kairi,"

"Got it," said Takato.

When they made it to the next room, they saw four people were standing. Sonia knows that was her mom, Amy Rose and her friends, Cream, Cheese, and Big. When Kairi tsaw fourth person, she jump for joy and ran to him.

"Riku!" said Kairi. When Kairi came to him, she embraces him.

"Riku, I'm so happy to see you," said Kairi.

Then the strangest thing happen; Riku was crying.

"Kairi, I'm so sorry, I was trying to protect you and the others," said Riku.

When Kairi heard him cry, she sent him aside and points her keyblade at "Riku".

"Where's the real Riku," said Kairi sternly.

"What? Kairi, what do you mean?" said Samus.

"Riku never cries. All right faker, who are you?" said Kairi.

The fake Riku laughs and he change shape. His true from was a lot short than Riku, about 13 years old. Only Kairi and the members of Team Heroes knew how he was.

"Brian Lover Alexander, where's my friend?" said Kairi.

"He's in Subspace, if you want to save him, defeat me," said Alexander and he summons a Keyblade. Everyone gets ready to fight.

Boss Battle: Alexander

Battle music: The Encounter

The Battle begins with Alexander casting powerful thunder attacks that hits the Smashers. Kairi used her valor form and bash him with the two Keyblades. Saya, Diva, and Riku used their Keyblade and attack with Raganrok. Alexander dodge the three of there's attack and hit them with Thunder barrage. Hagi and Solomon attack him and they were able to send him backwards. Amy, Cream, and Big used their Team Blast, Flower Festival and everyone was invincible and had a shield.

"Give it up, Alexander. You're power can't beat is," said Mao, casting Fire with her staff.

"Just go home before you get hurt," said Snake, firing Rockets from his rocket launcher/

"You and your friends are going down!" said Kai, using his shield.

""Not a chance," said Alexander.

"We're going to need more power. Guilmon, Ready?" said Takato.

"Terriermon, you too?" said Henry.

"Ready," said Guilmon and Terriermon.

Takato and Henry took out their D powers and a Modify card.

"Digi Modify! Digivolution active!" said Takato and Henry.

"Guilmon digivolue to… Growlmon!" said Growlmon.

"Terriermon digivolue to… Gargomon!" said Gargomon.

"Everyone, Attack together!" said Kairi. "Strike Raid!"

"Pyro Blaster!" said Growlmon

"Gargo Laser!" said Gargomon.

"Blizzard Blast!" said Somia

"Comet!" said Mao

"Knocksmash!" said Kai

"Thunder Strike Raid!" said Diva

"Shadow Ball!" said Mewtwo.

"Thunderbolt!" said Pikachu And Pichu.

"Charge Beam!" said Samus.

The attacks hit Alexander and defeated him.

"Not bad, you guys," said Alexander and he was back on his feet.

"Wait, you not crying for Brian?" said Amy.

"You thought I was a Brian Lover? No, I'm a brother of Nate and Andrew and one of the spies that want the Brian lovers gone. Your friend was replace by another Brian lover and he took the form of Riku to keep you form no knowing anything. When Xehanort captured the fake, he was mad. When I pretend to be a Brian Lover, I gave thim the real that he had. What they don't know is that a tracer is on the trophy so I can find him. I would like to help you and stop the subspace. So, let's go," said Alexander.

"Right," said everyone.

* * *

(Now on top of a hill)

Sephy and Gannondorf were standing on a hill with the Tifa and Aerith trophies. On the bottom of the hill were Roxas and the others were running. Shadow bugs appeared over the trophies, and a dark version of Tifa and Aerith appeared. A trophy gun was given to each of them.

"When Cloud and his friends get here, used the guns on them," said Gannondorf.

The two nodded.

"Let's go," said Sephy.

The two villains left and the clones pointed their guns to the upcoming heroes. Before the guns were charged and fired, the guns were destroyed by a light arrow. The clones turned to see Link and his friends.

"You're not turning anyone into trophies," said Zelda, who fired the light arrow. The clone were ready to fight and so did Link's group.

(The battle with the clone bored me, so Link's group won. Here comes your battle Crash)

When Link's group defeated the clones, they did not know someone was watching them kill the clones. Then a huge sword hit where Link was and sent a shockwave that made Zelda, Rouge, Maria, Omega, Sakura, Sasuke fall off the hill.

"How dare you? Those were my friends and you killed them!" Cloud yelled.

Behind him were Hinata, Marth, and Roxas and Behind Link was Kirby, Shadow, and Naruto. When Hinata saw what Naruto had done, she points her Keyblade at him.

"Naruto, why would you stoop this low?" Hinata said fiercely.

"But Hinata," said Naruto.

"You'll pay for your actions," said Roxas.

The fighters were ready to fight.

Boss battle: Cloud, Hinata, Roxas, and Marth

Battle music: Rage Awaken

The battle began with Cloud going straight at Link, Blade by Blade. Shadow and Roxas were going at it and so were Kirby and Marth and Naruto and Hinata. Kirby was using his hammer on Marth, but Marth was too quick for him. Naruto used Shadow clone Jutsu and made five Narutos to confuse Hinata, but used her strike raid to take out the clones. Shadow used Chaos spear on Roxas, but Roxas using his two keyblades to hold out the attack.

Down at the bottom of the hill, Mario and his group were watching the battle.

"It's happen again," said Mario.

"You mean what happen last time?" said Peach.

"Yes, we got to stop this. Sonic, Sora, follow me," said Mario and he, Sora, and Sonic went up the long hill.

Back at the battle, Link and Cloud were panting heavily. Both were charging for their last attack.

"Omnislash!" said Cloud.

"Triforce!" said Link and the two attacks collided.

Rensengan Strike Raid!" said Naruto.

"Sonic Blade!" said Hinata and their attacks collided.

"This is it," said Roxas and Marth and they collided.

"Time to say good-bye!" said Shadow and Kirby and they collided.

When Mario, Sora, and Sonic also made to the top, they saw a massive amount of power. When they to the top, they see that Link and his friends won the battle.

"Sorry, we ha no choice," said Link.

"Link, I t was a trap!" said Mario.

"What!" said Link.

Link turns to see the trophies of Cloud, Hinata, Roxas, and Marth were being taken away by King Dedede. Just then a Keyblade and a green spotted egg hit the car and who attack the car grabbed 10 trophies from the car; Cloud, Marth, Hinata, Roxas, Kyrstal, Luigi, Toon Link, Coco, Goten, and Luffy and activated them. The two figures were Jessie and Yoshi.

"Darn it, Time to get out of here," said King Dedede and he left the area. The rest of all three groups came to their friends. Cloud looks at and on his face, he was very sad.

"Uh, Sorry I attack you. I was upset thinking you killed them, so friends?" said Cloud.

"Friends," And Link came to Cloud and shook his hand.

"Well, we should get going. Our friends nee our help, so let's roll out!" said Mario.

"Hey, where's Toon Link and Luigi?" said Coco.

"There they are," said Kyrstal.

Toon Link and Luigi were about to leave the other way when they pull by Peach and Zelda.

"Come on we got a world to save, so let's go," said Zelda.

The whole group laughs as they were dragged. Sora stopped and look up at the sky and thought of his friends.

"Stay strong." said Sora.

* * *

**Michael: Chapter six. Ten pages, I'm sticking to 6-7 pages. Also For my next Smash Bros story, I'll used Lyric as the opening and ending of each chapter. So haave favorite Amine, Videp game, Live action, and cartoon lyrics you like, leave a list in your review. Later!**


	7. What's happening with everyone?

Super Smash Brothers SSE: Return of Tabuu

Chapter 7

**Michael: All right, here's chapter 7**

**Sonia: Everyone is getting closer to each other.**

**Kari: In case you just tune in, here is the group line up:**

* * *

Mario: Peach, Pit: Sora, Donald, Goofy, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, CoCo, Goten, Krystel, Jessie, Yoshi, Luffy, Toon Link, Luigi

Link Zelda, Kirby: Shadow, Rouge, Omega, Maria, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke

Samus and Pokachu: Kairi, Takato, Guilmon, Henry, Terriermon, Pichu, Mewtwo, Saya, Hagi, Kai, Riku, Siva, Solomon, Alexander, Amy, Cream, Big, Snake

Ike, Roy, Metaknight, Marth: Roxas, Cloud, Hinata, Kiba, Shino

Fox, Falco, DK, Diddy: Namine, Jeremy, Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, Alieta, Crash, Spyro

Red, Ness, Lucas: Ash, Tai, Agumon

Lucario, Mr Game & Watch, Jigglypuff, Captian Falcon, Olimar: Kari, Gatomon, TK, Patamon, Davis, Veemon, Tommy

* * *

**Roxas: Please Review**

**Shino: Later**

* * *

Chapter 7: What's happen with everyone?

On the other side of the hillside; an hour after the Smashers left, the ROBs and Acient Minister were setting up a Subspace bomb.

(Wwhat I notice is that none has made ROB speack, so I'll be the First)

"Why do we do this? Sacrifing ourselves for Tabuu and the SSE?" said one of the ROBs.

"I agree. This is not what we want," said the other.

When the subspace bomb was about to go off, the ROBs bowed their heads. The bomb gies off and the Acient Minister leaves the area.

* * *

Meanwhile in King Dedede's Castle, three trophies were standing and Dedede place the broches on them. The two were Chris and Blackhartand the third was a girl around 15. She had black hair and was wearing a school uniform, she was Kagome.

"I hope these broches work again. I can't let Tabuu rule," said King Dedede.

Just then, Wario came bursting into the castle with a scared look on his face.

"Dedede, we got a problem. Paul was turn into a trophy by Red and his friends," said Wario.

"Darn it, Paul never told them what we're planning. He let his envy for Ash and his friends get the best of him. We'll have to do it without him. So go back abd keep a low key," said Dedede.

"Roger," said Wario.

Wario left the castle and Dedede continued watching the trophies.

* * *

Back with Mario's, Link's, and Marth's group, they were on the trail to Deded's castle. Marth's group turned to the others and said they will go find the others while they go the castle.

"Our friends are important, so get going," said Mario.

Thanks, let's go," said Marth and the group leave the area.

"Roxas, be careful and good luck!" Sora yelled.

"Okay," said Roxas.

* * *

Meanwhile in Fox's Arwing, Crash and Spyro explained what they were doing in the air.

"Ember and Crunch were captured by Cortex and Ripto," said Alieta.

"Yes and William was taken by Bowser and his son," said Crash.

"We'll look for the same ship DK was on," said Diddy.

"Right, we'll drop the Lyoko worriers and Namine at the ship and get the trophy," said Fox.

"Right," said the 6.

"I'll go with them," said Falco.

"Good, I see the ship. Good luck," said Fox.

Fox opens the cockpit hatch and the 7 of themjumps to the ships and when they land, they saw Captian Falcon, Olimar, Mr. Game and Watch, Jigglypuff, Lucario, Ice climbers, Kari, Gatomon, TK, Patamon, Davis, Veemon, and Tommy were waving for them. William's trophy was chained up. Namine took out her keyblade and unlock the chains. Odd activated the trophy and William was reviled and was dazed to see his friends that Yumi was happy to see him and hugs him. The teens (Namine, Kari, TK, Davis, Jeremy, Odd, Ulrich, and Alieta) were giggling at Yumi and William. Yumi let go of William and Blush scarlet.Everyone looks up to see the Halberd was flying to the floating isle. The ship flew to theisle and went into the hanger.

* * *

Now with Lucas and the others, they made it into the ruins. Since Lucas and Red knew where to go, they leaded the way. They made to the same place where the two fought the robot to find Dr Eggman standing in thr middle of the room.

"I't's been awhile, Tai Kaimiya and Ash ketchem. So how's the stupid fools you call friends?" said Eggman.

Both Ash and Tai went into a battle stance.

"You should worry about us beating you!" said Tai.

"Ha! Do you really think you can defeat me? The world's greatest scientist?!" said Eggman abd he broads the Egg Emepor. Red, Lucas, Ness, Ash, Tai, and Agumon were ready to fight.

Boss Battle: Egg Emperor

Boss Music: Lord of the Castle

Eggman began firing shockwaves from his saber then charging at them. Ash's Chimcar, Red's Ivysuar, Agumon, Ness and Lucas dodge the attack and hit the weak spot. Ness used PK Freeze to freeze the arm of the robot; freezing it, while Ivysuar used Vine whip and Lucas throws Agumon and used Breath and sent the robot dlying.

"Your robot is no match against us," saidsaid Red.

"Give it up!" said Lucas.

"Humph! Your power is nothing against my power," said Eggman.

Then the Egg Emperor's sword began to glow and created a giant sphere.

"Now it's thim to finish this!" Eggman said and fired the sphere.

Just then, a gold and silver ball (similar to the Smash Ball) appeared over there hands and when it opens, the power flowed through them. All their clothes change to gold and silver and a arua ball appeared in their hands. Then they began to float into the air and hold there hands up high.

"Omega…Barrage!" said the boys and the attack hit the robot right through it. Eggman escape as it blows up.

"You,ll pay for this!" said Eggman and flies out through the sun roof. The friends cheered and celebrated. Af

After the cheering stop, they used Charizard to fly out and saw marth and the others. After a quick reunion, they made it to the mountain. Metaknight and Roxas went ahead as everyone tried to follow.When metaknight and Roxas made it to the top, they saw a boy standing on the foot of the mountain. He had silver hair, yellow eyes, dog ears, a red Kimono, and had a sword; his name was Inuyasha.

"Do any of you know where my friend, Kagome is?" said Inuyasha.

"No. So who are you?" said Metaknight.

"I'm Inuyasha, a half Demon and my friend Kagome was taken by a man with a man with a yekkow hat and had a W on it," said Inuyasha.

"That was Wario and don't worry about Kagome, we'll help you save her," said Roxas.

"Thanks Roxas, I knew I can count on you," said Inuyasha.

Then everyone finnaly came up the mountain and sees Inyasha. Ash, Tai, Agumon, Cloud, Hinata, Kiba, Shino were glad to see inuyasha.

"You know, I bet some of their friendsare on that floating isle," said Marth.

"Good idea, But how do we get there?' said Ash.

Then Ash had a idea and took out his digivice.

"Leave it to me," said Tai.

A few mintutes later, WarGreymon was flying through the air with smashers and friends in shoulders and hands.

"Now this is the way to travel, let's go," said Ash.

When they saw the isle, they entered the hanger.

* * *

**Michael: That was chapter 7, Please Read and Review.**


	8. Allies, Dedede's castle, Bomb Factory

Super Smash Bros SSE: Return of Tabuu

Super Smash Bros SSE: Return of Tabuu

Chapter 8

**Michael: Hey everyone, I'm in an evil mood today.**

**William: why Michael?**

**Michael: Well, after Aquasprite kept on Saying to Super Saiyan Crash and my pal, ShadowFalco0016 to get off my (censor word), I'm evil enough to write three chapters today and maybe tomorrow and Wednesday (Because I'm worth it)**

**Sonic: And here comes another trailer for my next Smash story.**

**Diva: So since we got nothing else to say about this chapter, what's everyone doing this summer?**

**Naruto: Well, I and my friends plan to get to Six Flags with Robin and the Titans.**

**Roxas: Cool.**

**Michael: How bout we end this now and show the 2****nd**** trailer.**

**Roxas, Sonic, Diva, William, and Naruto: Sure**

* * *

_**(The trailer will be like the Menu Trailer of KH2)**_

_Billy (Charmed): Thinking of you, wherever you are._

_Jak: We pray for our sorrows to end._

_Willow (Buffy the vampire Slayer): And hope that, our Hearts will blend._

_Leon (RE): Now I step foreword to realize this wish._

_Chase (Zoey 101): But who knows, starting a new journey may not be so hard_

_Marcus (Digimon Data Squad): Or maybe just begun._

_Ratchet: There are many worlds, but they share the same sky._

_All new comers: One sky, one density_

_**(The trailer begins at the mushroom Kingdom with members of Team Heroes and the Smashers relaxing on the castle grounds, having fun at the party Peach planed)**_

_**(In the midst of darkness; a girl that looks like a plant was standing and smiling. Is she Cosmo?)**_

_(In Twilight Town, Mario and his friends were having a fight with Seifer and his gang)_

"_You don't look like heroes, a couple of Wimps I say," said Seifer._

_**(On the Mountain of Destiny islands, Willow throws her Staff in disgust)**_

"_Why you reviled Tara!" She yelled__**.**_

_**(In Michael's hometown, Roxas was grabbed by his neck by a boy who looks him)**_

"_Who are you?" said the boy._

_**(In the Station of Calling, Twilight Thorn was coming from the platform to six people, Davis, Veemon, TK, Patamon, Kari, and Gatomon)**_

_**(A now reviled Tara was ready to fight Michael's Team, Sora's Team, and Buffy's team)**_

_**(Kairi and Sora were sitting by the docks as a bottle floats away)**_

_**(The boy that looks like Roxas looks out to Roxas and the screen fades)**_

* * *

_**(Michael and the others had exited the Train. Mario and the smashers gain the power of Forms and were very serious. Minnie and Yensid were talking to the heroes and Mario was keeping his brother's head down, I like Triangles turns to the heroes, Michael's group were shocked as the Brian Lover walks backwards into the corridor. A dragon was flying to the smashers as later they got on the dragon. Jak and Sora's group were running to a Brian Lover that was holding Kera, Two friends were happy to see each when one of them sees Sora. Both Sora and Cloud nodded and Mario and friends were running around in Pride Lands and Sora and Team Heroes were swimming in Atlantica. The smashers were in Timeless River and Space Paranoids and Halloween Town and were ready to fight. Saya and Diva was surrounding by Heartless and a Brian Lover was in Port Royal. Nobodies were surrounding the smashers as they were ready to fight. Mickey came to help the heroes and in PCA, Zoey was getting pulled into the corridor. The Brian lovers were standing in their hideout with the captures. The keyhole glows and all the keyblade masters pointed the keyblades at it).**_

**Super Smash Brothers adventures: Rise of the Brian Lovers**

* * *

**Michael: That's the trailer and now we begin the story.**

**Roxas: Please Review.**

**(It's a bit short, only character introductions and entering the center of the bomb factory).**

* * *

Capter 8: More allies, Dedede's castle, bomb Factory

On the island, a couple of people were inside the factory. One was Jeri Katou and her partner Leomon. Another was a boy with goggles named Takuya, who wields the sprit of Fire. Another was a girl with orange hair, Ben's cousin Gwen. Last 4 were Jak and Daxter and Ratchet and Clank.

"Well, at least we made into the factory, we were almost lost in that lab," said Jeri.

"This place is getting on my nerves. Let's just find someone here and get out of here," said Jak.

"Right," said everyone.

When they made it to a 4 way corridor, they heard talking from both ways. Jeri and the others didn't chicken out and got ready to fight. On one side, the voices of Metaknight, Marth, Cloud, Ike, Roy, Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Roxas, Ash, Tai, Agumon, Red, Ness, Lucas and Inuyasha were taking. On the 2nd were the voices of Samus, Pikachu, Kairi, Amy, Cream, Big, Saya, Kai, Riku, Mao, Diva, Solomon, Sonia, Amic, Pichu, Mewtwo, Takato, Guilmon, Henry, Terriermon, Snake, and Alexander. And 3rd were the voices of Namine, Jeremy, Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, Alieta, William, Falco, Kari, Gatomon, TK, Patamon, Davis, Veemon, Tommy, Captain Falcon, Olimar, Lucario, Jigglypuff, and Mr Game and Watch.

"I don't know who they are but I'm getting ready," said Takuya and he took his D Tecter.

Execute! Sprit evolution! Agunimon!" said Agunimon.

Each of them was on each side of the corridors when all of them attack.

"Pyro darts!"

"Fist of the Beast King,"

Both Jak and Ratchet fires form there weapon. The sound of attacks hitting and bodies were heard. When we saw who they hit, a sweat drop was on their faces. After the four of them were sorry, they decided to take the middle path to the center of the Bomb Factory.

"So let me get this straight, Renamon and Rika, Ash's friends, and others are in trouble and in a Castle floating in the Subspace. And now were into the bomb factory where the subspace bombs are held," said Gwen.

"Yes Gwen, and If I'm right we'll be there soon," said Snake.

"Got it," said Gwen.

* * *

Meanwhile at Dedede's castle, he was minding his business when the ceiling was opened up by Bowser, Cortex, Ripto, and Xehanort and in Bowser's hand was Wario's Trophy.

"What are you doing here, Bowser?" said Dedede.

"We come for your trophies and we'll take them by force," said Ripto.

"Well you can't," but Dedede was cut off when he was hit by a ton of bricks. Bowser and the villain jumps down to look for a trophy and find Kagome's trophy. Bowser laughs and takes it.

* * *

After going through so much form their path, they made it to Dedede's castle to see someone was here.

"Wow, even Dedede can't keep building his roof again," said Link.

"Bowser?" said Kirby.

"Positive," said Zelda.

"You know what's weird, how come you and me weren't captured?" said Peach.

Zelda place a hand on his hair. "Luck," said Zelda.

"Sounds like a good answer," said Sakura.

"If we go to the sea shore, maybe we'll meet up with the others," said Pit.

"Right," said everyone.

Everyone went through the hole in the wall except Kirby who pick up 5 time brooches and followed the others.

* * *

Back with everyone else, the made to the canter of the bomb factory and watches form a railing to see Carl, James, and Gannondorf talking. All of them were trying to stay quiet when Kai trip and falls to the scene.

"Kai! If you're here, than that's means," said Carl.

Then all of them comes out of hiding and jumps from the railing.

Oh look the hunter and rat brought their little friends," said Gannondorf.

Pikachu was charging with electricity,

"Who you're calling rat?!" said Pikachu.

"I have no time for this, handle them," said Gannondorf and he leaves.

Everyone was ready to fight.

"Time to get beaten, Carl!" said Saya.

"It's all over for you now," said Diva.

We'll see about that," James smirked.

To be continued

* * *

**Michael: Cliffhanger, next chapter may not come because my internet may go off tomarrow. And if not here for a while, keep reviewing, later!**


	9. Factory Battle and the great invasion

* * *

Super Smash Brothers SSE: Return of Tabuu

Super Smash Brothers SSE: Return of Tabuu

Chapter 9

**Michael: Hey, chapter 9. Wow, were getting close to the last chapter.**

**Kari: How many chapters are left?**

**Michael: Well, the battle at the factory is in this chapter and the great invasion too. The 10****th**** has the gangs through their journey to the subspace castle. The 11****th**** has a member of the group find the others when they are turned into trophies. So about 11 chapters.**

**Mario: Sound goes to me.**

**Zelda: 4 chapters left.**

**Olimar: please review.**

**Smashers and Team Heroes: Later**

* * *

Chapter 9: Factory battle and the Great invasion

Boss battle: Carl and James

Battle music: Destiny's force

The battle begins with Carl and James half changing into their Chiropteran forms and charges at the Smashers and Team Heroes. Samus began firing missiles, but it didn't hit the two. Pikachu used Thunder on Carl and James, paralyzing them. Mewtwo used Shadow ball and the attack took damage.

"Nice shot, Mewtwo," said Pikachu

"Yours yourself," said Mewtwo.

"Your pokemon attacks won't beat us," said Carl.

"Maybe this will, Chimchar Ember, Turtwig Razor Leaf!" said Ash.

Both Ash's pokemon hit Carl and his body was burned and cut. Snake fired rockets from his launcher. Ike, Roy, and Math attack James with their weapons but his skin was iron in the time and he knock them back. Kairi and Roxas went into Master from and used the two keyblades to create a tornado.

"Let's kick this up a notch. Tai, Davis, TK, Kari, Takato, Henry, Tommy, you gauys ready?" said Takato.

Yeah," said the 7.

First was Agumon…

"Agumon warp digivolve to…WarGreymon!" said WarGreymon.

"Our turn, Digi Armor energize!" said Davis, TK, and Kari.

"Veemon armor Digivolve to...Flamedramon, the Fire of Courage!" said Flamedramon.

"Patamon armor Digivolve to... Pegasusmon, flying hope!" said Pegasusmon.

Gatomon, Armor digivolve to... Neferamon, the angel of light," said Neferamon.

"We're next, Digi-modify, matrix digivolution activate!" said Takato and Henry.

"Guilmon matrix digivolve too,"

"Terriermon, Matrix digivolve too,"

"WarGrowlmon," said WarGrowlmon.

""Rapidmon," said Rapidmon.

Now is our turn, Execute, Sprit evolution," said Tommy and Takuya.

"Agunimon!" said Agunimon.

"Kumamon," said Kumamon.

"Strike Raid," said Kairi and she throw her keyblade at James. James defect her weapon and hit Kairi, who then used the wall to bounce back to hit with Ragnrok. Saya and Diva and Riku used Sonic Blade on Carl, who wasn't afraid to fight Saya and Diva.

"Can't they give up already?" said Hinata using Fira.

"Enough already," said Red, who's Ivysaur used Vine whip.

"We'll keep it up until we win," said Gwen who fired energy blasts.

Carl fired Spikes to the smashers, but they dodge the attack. Amy used Tornado hammer and blew the two into the air. Kai used Goofy tornado and Mao used Thundera. Both Chevaliers slash the Heroes and were sent into the wall. Kairi used Cure and healed everyone. Cloud used his sword and hit James hardly and was sent to Inuyasha. Inuyasha took out his Tetsiga and it changed to diamond.

"Here we go, Adamant Barrage!" said Inuyasha.

Shards of Adamant flew form the Keyblade and pierce his body.

"Someone finishes him off," said Inuyasha.

"Leave it to us," said Tai.

"Terra Force,"

Fire Rocket,"

"Star Shower,"

"'Rosetta stone,"

"Atomic Blaster,"

"Tri Beam,"

"Pyro tornado,"

"Blizzard Blaster,"

All the Digimon's attacks hit James and turned him into a trophy.

"One down," said Lucario.

"All right," said Cream.

"Way a go, guys," said Riku.

"Just because you beat James, doesn't mean you can beat me," said Carl and he used his chiropteran speed to take out everyone except Saya's Team, Pikachu, Samus, Kairi, Kari, Neferamon, TK, Pegasusmon, Amy, Roxas, and Sonia.

"How did he take everyone," TK was cut off when all of them were logs. The real one came for the air. All of them used their strongest attacks and Carl was sent into the air. Saya and Diva made the final attack and defeated Carl. Carl's trophy fell to the ground and everyone cheered. Then ROB appeared and cognates them.

"Wait, rob? What are you doing here?" said Samus.

"I've been stuck on his rock with those two," said ROB.

"So, who was the ancient Minister in this Fan Fic?" said Kairi.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Castle before it was taken to Subspace, the Ancient Minister turned out to be…Aquasprite.

"Soon, the Smashers and Team Heroes will fell my wrath. HAHAHAHAHA!," said Aquasprite.

Then he dawns a cloak and disappeared.

* * *

"You don't want to know and we should get out of here," said ROB.

"Why?" said Amy.

"That." Said ROB and he points to 15 ROBs with bombs and were set to 5 minutes.

"I thinks it's not a good idea to test that theory, Run!" said Kairi and everyone ran to the hanger.

* * *

Back at the sea shore, the other smashers watches as the isle was being sucked up into subspace.

"Mario, you don't think that got sucked in or was defeated, right?" said Peach.

"No way," said Mario.

Then the Halberd comes flying out the subspace and all of them were shocked.

"Kairi must be ok!' Sora said exactly.

The Halberd landed on the shore and all the passengers had exit the ship. When Kairi walks out the Halberd, Sora ran and hugged her.

Kairi, I'm so glad your okay," said Sora.

Kairi blushes and hugged Sora too. Mario was tapping his foot and cleared his throat/

"Can you two beat it up?" said Mario.

Both of them separated and turn to the others. Fox and others made ut to the and place the ship in the Halberd. After they introduce their selves, they broad the ship.

(Here comes the most epic scene in gaming history)

* * *

Now in the middle of the ocean, a subspace opened up and a giant battleship came out and on the ship was Bowser, Gannondorf, Xehanort, Sephiroth, Ripto, Cortex, and Eggman.

"Fire!" said Gannondorf.

The ship's dark cannon were fired and the subspace appeared. The Halberd cam e wand shot at the ship. Then the ship's cannon hit the halberd and went through it; but the smashers were not finish yet. 10 ship had flew out the wreckage; Sora's Gummi Ship, Samus's ship, Fox and Falco's ship, Captain Falcon's ship, Olimar's ship, Ratchet's ship, amd 3 arwings were flying to the ship.

"Darn them, keep Firing!" said Gannondorf.

But the ships dodge the barrage of lazers. Then Kirby on his Dragoon went through the cannon, destroying it.

"How they think of this stuff?" said Ripto.

"Doesn't matter, let's go," said Gannondorf.

The villains enter Subspace and the ships followed.

Now on the Final Destination platform, the smashers were ready to go. Everyone wallk up the white stairs, but Kirby grabbed 4 people; Kairi, Kari, Pikachu, and Yoshi and gave them each a time brooch and told them at if something happens, keep them on. They nodded and follow the others.

* * *

**Michael: That's chapter 9, please review.**


	10. Subspace resure

Super Smash Brothers SSE: Return of Tabuu

Super Smash Brothers SSE: Return of Tabuu

Chapter 10

**Michael: Hey Smash bros, the 10****th**** chapter. What a wild trip we have been through. 2 more chapters left.**

**Sakura: This means, this will be Michael's first story finished.**

**Olimar: And then, Michael's second Smash story.**

**Cream: And maybe A 3****rd**** one.**

**Michael: Yeah a future project.**

**Luigi: Now let's get this chapter on the way.**

**Ash: Michael doesn't own anything except the stuff de created.**

**Maria: Please Review.**

**Michael: Later.**

* * *

Chapter 10: Subspace rescue

After walking up many stairs, they saw the very long road to the Castle.

"Do we really have to go that far?" said Luigi.

"I guess we do," said Mario.

"Weird, I sensed everyone who was captured are in that castle," said Kairi.

"Then let's get going," said Tai.

"Right," said Smashers

"Absolutely," said the newcomers.

* * *

Everyone began running to the castle. When they got to a point, 20 Primids came and attack them. They took quick haste and defeated them. They finally made it to the castle to find out the gate was lock. All keyblade masters pointed their blades and opened the gate.When they entered, everyone was amaze.

"What is with enemies and big castles?" said Jak.

"Beats me," everyone said.

"Hey, I see a trophy," said Toon Link.

Toon link runs to trophy of Riku. Toon Link activated it and Riku was revived. When Riku looked up, Sora, Kairi, Namine, Roxas, and Jessie jumps on him and hugged him.

"Riku, you're alright," said Jessie. "I thought I'll never see you again,"

"Don't worry Jess, I'm not going anywhere," Riku said comforting her.

"I know," said Jessie and she came up to Riku's face and kiss him. Sora and the teens giggled, But Mario and the other were about to leave the Room.

"Come on you two, let's go," said Mario.

"Okay," said Riku and Jessie.

The two follow their Friends and made to another room. The room had a look and feel of Eggman's base. Then Robots appear and saw that were guarding another trophy; it was Crunch.

"Crash, there's Crunch's trophy," said Coco.

"I hear you, but who's going to get it?" said Crash.

"Leave it to me," said Shadow and his fur began to glow red. "Chaos Blast!"

The Chaos Blast hit the robots and destroyed them. Shadow grab the trophy and acrivate it.

"Man, my head. Crash, Coco, both of you is okay!" said Crunch and hugs the two of them.

"Now that we found Riku and Crunch, let's find the others," said Samus.

"Okay!" and went to the next room. Three trophies were in a cage hanged by a chain. The trophies were the Chaotixs.

"We'll get the cage down." Said Fox and he and Falco used their blasters to bring down the cage. Mario and Link broke the cage and activated their trophies.

"Thanks for saving us. Fax and Falco, right?" said Espio.

"Yeah, come on we have to go," said Fox and they continued though the castle. One of the next rooms had the trophies of Ember, Kagome, Garra, Temari, and kankuro.

"There's Kagome's and others trophies," said Inuyasha.

When they walk up to them, Heartless appeared.

"We have no time for this," said Sora and used Strike Raid and destroy the Heartless. Kirby, Ike, Pikachu, Olimar, and Peach activated the trophies.

"Are you okay?" said Ike.

"Yeah, we're fine," said Kagome.

"It's just our heads hurts form a long time as a trophy," said Ember.

"Well the rest of friends are still here, let's move on," said Captain Falcon.

"Did you see Rika, Renamon, Misty, Brock, Max, May, Dawn, Aerifh, Tifa, Nathan, and Amshel?" Ash asked coming up to them.

"Yeah, there at the top cell room, follow us," said Garra and they follpw him through the castle.

As they walk, Sora was talking with Kairi.

"Kai, you still my pal even for what happen with me and Lexiza, right" said Soea.

"A little, but I feel it's mostly my fault," said Kairi.

"What do mean?" said Sora.

"Well, we are supposed to stay together, but for what had happen to us, I fell like I want to make you mine forever, but I not that kind of person. What are we, some Movie or Sitcom," said Kairi.

"True," replied Sora.

"Let's make sure we've give it our all," said Kairi.

Sora nodded and the two continued following the others.

* * *

They made to a cell room, where they saw everyone they knew who would be here; Brock, Dawn, Max, May, Dawn, Misty's trophy, Rika, Renamon, Tifa's trophy, Aerifh's trophy, Amshel, Nathan, David, and Julia. When Ash's friends saw him, they wee jumping for joy.

"Ash, I knew you were alright," said Brock.

"Yeah, you guys not hurt?" said Ash.

Brock shook his head. "We're fine; can you get us out of here?"

"Sure, no problem," said Sora and used his keyblade to open the cell. Everyone who wasn't a trophy ran to hug their friends. When Ash was done hugging his friends, he walked up and activated Misty's trophy. Misty looked at Ash and hugged him.

"Ash, I'm so glad you're okay," said Ash.

"I happy to see you are okay, Misty. You said you loved me, right?" said ash.

"Yeah, I do," said Misty.

"Well," Ash grabs Misty by her hand and brings her close to him. "I love you too,"

Ash and Misty went into a passionate kiss. Everyone; the Smashers and members of Team Heroes were in awe. Both Pikachu and Red said at the same time, "It's about time,"

Over by Rika and Guilmon and Rika and Renamon, Henry and the others of the Dgidestineds (Tamers and Frontiers too) were giggling at watching Rika and Renamon kiss Takato and Guilmon. Cloud was hugging the now reviled Tifa.

"Now we found almost everyone, let's get to the top of this castle," said Mario.

"Right," said everyone.

"Up for it, Rika?" said Takato.

"You bet," said Rika.

Everyone left the room and hurried to the top.

* * *

--At the top of the castle—

The villains walked out the corridor and behind Ripto, Cortex, and Eggman, Trophy guns were fired by Bowser, Gannondorf, and Sephiroth.

"That got rid of those clowns. Tabuu, the world is yours to rule," said Gannondorf.

"Not quite, these still one more thing," Tabuu then grabs the remaining villains with his whip. "Getting rid of you,"

Tabuu slams them to the grounds and they were instantly into trophies. The Smashers made it to the top to see the defeated villains.

"Tabuu!" said Mario.

"That's Tabuu?" said Kari.

"Ugly, isn't he?" said Link.

Ah, the Smash Bros have made it. It's too bad you have lost," said Tabuu.

"What does him, AHHHh!" all the heroes were being taken to air and Tabuu made a strange shockwave and turned everyone into trophies and scattered them through Subspace. Tabuu began to sleep and the Great maze was forming around him.

..Tabuu has won. Or so he thought.

* * *

--Back at Dedede's castle—

The trophies activated and reviled Chris and Blackhart.

"Blackhart, you're all right?" said Chris.

"I'm fine. Where are we," said Blackhart.

"Are we in a castle?" said Chris.

"Well, we were turned into trophies form that Wario guy," said Blackhart.

Wait, there's Dedede and Wario," said Chris.

Chris and Blackhart activated their trophies. Dedede and Wario were happy to see them.

"Thank you, the both of you," said Dedede.

"You're welcome, but how did we return to our normal state?" said Chris.

"Those brooches are use to activated when we are in Subspace," said Wario.

"So what about our friends?" said Blackhart.

"Tabuu may have turned your friends into trophies. What we have to do is find your friends and defeat Tabuu," said Dedede.

"I don't want to," Chris said sadly.

"Why," said Wario..

"Even if we do save our friends, my fanbase will still be nothing. Ever since I was on Sonic X, A lot of people hated that I was whinny and a Gary Stu, people think I love Sonic and useless. Just leave me out of it," said Chris.

"Chris, it's time for the Sonic fans to know that you are not weak. You are a Keyblade master, time to so them what you're made of," said Blackhart in a heroic voice.

Chris smiled. "Yeah, let's do it to it," said Chris.

Chris, Blackhart, Wario, and Dedede left the castle and entered subspace.

* * *

**Michael: Can the four of them saved the smashers? Found out on the next chapter. Please review.**


	11. The great Maze rescue

Super Smash Brothers SSE: Return of Tabuu

Super Smash Brothers SSE: Return of Tabuu.

Chapter 11

**All right, Smash Bros fans, 11****th**** chapter and now it's up for Chris, Blackhart, Wario, and Dedede are going to save our heroes.**

**Blackhart: Man, there are a lot of people to save.**

**Wario: Agree.**

**Dedede: Start it up, Michael**

**Michael: I don't own anything except the stuff I created.**

**Chris: Please review.**

**Michael: Later.**

* * *

Chapter 11: The great Maze rescue

Meanwhile in the great maze, a trophy had activated; it was Kairi. Kairi had gotten up to see that everyone wasn't here.

"What happen? Sora, Riku, Donald, Goofy, Roxas, Namine, Jessie!" said Kairi.

Kairi walk around thee area to see no one was there.

"How did? Now I remember, I was turned into a trophy by Tabuu. How did I get back form a trophy?"

Then Kairi remember the brooch that Kirby gave her. She took the brooch form her hood and stares at it. It had Dedede's face on it and was gold.

"So, this brooch is used to return people as trophies when they are in subspace. I bet Sora, Mario, and the others are turned into trophies. I should go after and saved them, but I'm all alone. Pull it together, times to find my friends," said Kairi and she took of to find everyone.

* * *

--Back with Chris, Wario, Dedede, and Blackhart—

When they entered the great maze, they start their search for the others. Primids were coming there way, but Blackhart with sword took cared of them and got the first trophy: Amy. Blackhart activated her trophy.

"What happen? What are they doing here?" Amy said pointing to Dedede and Wario.

"They're helping us," said Blackhart.

"Coming, let's go," said Dedede and the group left for find more trophies.

Another 7 trophies they found were Snake, Luigi, Sakura, Cream and Cheese, Tails, and Krystal.

"That worse the second time," said Snake.

"My life has passed through my eyes," said Sakura.

"What life?" said Tails who was having a headache.

"At least we are ok," said Cream.

"Chao," said Cheese.

"You think Fox okay?" said Krystal.

"Don't worry, we'll find them," said Luigi.

"No time for talking, let's find the others," said Dedede.

"Right," they said and continued look for the other smashers.

* * *

--Now with Kairi—

Kairi was able to find Jigglypuff, Zelda, Olimar, Tommy, and Diddy.

"Thanks Kairi, you saved us," said Olimar.

"No problem. Let's keep on going," Kairi announced.

Right," said Jigglypuff.

Kairi and the others left the area.

* * *

--Now another trophy was activating—

Kari's trophy reviled and she was on the ground face first. When she got up, she saw the trophy of her Digimon. When she activated Gatomon's trophy, she was dazed.

"Kari, where are we? Are we in the great maze?" Gatomon Wondered.

"I guess so, Tai and the others aren't with us," said Kari. "We'll have to find and collect all the trophies and stop Tabuu. Come on Gatomon, let's go,"

Gatomon jumps on Kari's shoulders and the two leaves. They found Sonic, Sora, Naruto, Link, Mario, and then found Ripto's trophy. When Kari activated his trophy, he was in a foul mood.

"You two, where's that dragon?" said Ripto.

"Don't worry about Spyro, you want to get back at Tabuu, you're coming with us," Kari said and with Sonic and Mario, drags him.

"Alright, I can walk on my own," yelled Ripto.

* * *

--Now with three more trophies—

Kirby, Pikachu, and Yoshi were back and search for their friends. They found Ash, Metaknight, Roy, and Dawn.

"Kirby, Pikachu, Yoshi, thank you," said Roy.

"You're welcome," said Pikachu.

"We need to keep on looking. Everyone was still missing. Then they found Roxas, DK, Odd, Tai and Agumon, and Jeri and Leomon.

"I can't believe we are in the great maze," said DK.

"Don't remind us," All the saved smashers.

"Man, we need to keep looking," Roxas said.

"Then let's find everyone," said Jeri.

And they left to search more.

* * *

--Back with Chris and everyone—

They found 10 people, Toon Link, Crash, Spyro, Captain Falcon, Knuckles, Riku (Kingdom Hearts), Peach, Alexander, Espio, Charmy, Vector, Fox, Maria, and a villain trophy; Bowser. When Bowser was reviled, he picks a fight With Wario, Dedede, Chris, and, Blackhart. When they won, Bowser was turned into a trophy. Dedede returned him to normal and Bowser roared by him. Dedede flicks him on the nose.

"Bowser, if you want to beat Tabuu, Let's put our differences aside and works together… For now," said Chris.

"Alright," said Bowser. "For now,"

They continued on.

* * *

--Back with Kairi's—

She and the people she saved found Falco, Hinata, TK and Patamon, Henry and Terriermon, Shadow, Inuyasha, Namine, and Ulrich.

"We need a better way to find everyone," said TK.

"It's our only way to get everyone back, come on," said Kairi

"Kairi, are you a little worry?" asked Shadow.

Kairi shook her head and ran to the next area. They found Luffy, Goten, Rouge, Kiba, Shino, Big, Samus, ROB, Mr. Game and Watch, Sasuke, Temari, Takuya, and Omega.

"Still more to find," said Kairi.

"Than let's motor," said Luffy.

* * *

--Back with Chris and the others—

They found Alieta, Jeremy, May, Max, Donald, Goofy, Cloud, Rika and Renamon, Takato and Guilmon, Tifa, Aerith, Gwen, Red, Ness, Lucas, Lucario, Misty, Sonia, Amic, Saya, Hagi, Riku, Kai, Diva, Solomon, and found the remaining villain trophies; Gannondorf, Eggman, Sephiroth, Cortex, and Xehanort. They were about to attack, but Chris had his keyblade pointing to them.

"Don't try anything," Chris said.

"We are making a truce; we must stop Tabuu together, All right?" Blackhart said.

"Fine," said the villains.

* * *

--Now at the gate to the top of the castle—

Everyone finally came back together. There was cheering and hugging form all the heroes. But it wasn't time to go and fight the end boss. While everyone was talking a bit, Diva came to Saya to talk to her in private. The two girls came by the stairs to talk.

"Saya there's something me and your brother have been hiding form you. You see back on the red Shield HQ, I force your Riku to have my children and he has known since last year." Then Saya, without using her sword or keyblade; she punched Diva in the face.

"How care you do something so foolish, you sick pedophile?!" said Saya.

"I'm sorry, I like your brother. But you have to listen to me. I cause you so much grief and maybe Solomon was right, we are sisters, not enemies. You may not know this, but I spend years in that tower, and you gained a real family. Saya, I really want be a sister, not a enemy, So friends?" said Diva and she hold out her hand and smiles.

Saya also smiled and shook her hand.

"Hey girls, we're ready to go," said Mario.

"Okay," said Saya and Diva and came to the gate. The gate opens and the heroes and villains entered the gate… time to fight Tabuu.

* * *

**Michael: That's chapter 11 and all of them are back together.**

**Sora: Also, Michael want to add lyrics to the last chapter**

**Sonic: That's form Anime and Video games.**

**Vector: So leave in review of what song you want to see.**

**Kari: Michael has a binder of songs.**

**Riku: Tomorrow will have the last chapter.**

**Gwen: So everyone reads this story review.**

**Michael: I don't own anything.**

**Donald: Please review.**


	12. Final battle and epiolouge

Super Smash Brothers SSE: Return of Tabuu

Super Smash Brothers SSE: Return of Tabuu

Chapter 12

**Michael: All right, the last chapter of Return of Tabuu. I've came a lot from this story.**

**Sora: Too bad it's almost over,**

**Kairi: Don't worry Sora, next is the sequel.**

**Samus: Epic boss battle ready to go.**

**Lucario: Michael doesn't own anything.**

**Naruto: Please Review.**

**Dawn: Later**

* * *

Chapter 12: Final boss and epilogue

All the smashers and Team Heroes had made it back to the roof and they were ready to fight. Tabuu wakes up to see them.

"You, How did you return form your trophy state?! Doesn't matter, you going back forever," Tabuu said. He opens his wing to use his power to return them to trophies, but then…

"Kamahamaha!" said two voices.

"Howling Blaster!" said another.

"Howling lazar," said another.

"Take this!" said another voice

"Blazing ice!" said a girl voice.

"Meteor wings!" said another girl voice

"Fire spin!" said another boy.

Then a couple of attacks and a alien in a ball hit the wings and damage them into pieces. The attacks were a few people. One of them had black spiky hair, an orange shirt covering a blue shirt, orange pants and wearing blue sweatbands. His name was Goku and beside him was his son, Gohan and his rival, Vegeta. Another person had blonde hair and was wearing a green school uniform. His name was Matt Ishida, TK's brother and one of the Dgidestineds. By him was Garurmon, Gubumon's champion from. Beside Matt and Garurumon, was Sora and Birdramon, another of the Dgidestineds. The alien (Who is known as Cannonbolt) return to a boy who was 10 years old, had brunette hair, and was wearing a black and white shirt and brown pants; his name was Ben, Gwen's cousin. By Ben was a girl around 5 or 6, wearing a pink Chinese shirt and pink pants, and a chocolate version of Terriermon was staying by her. They were Suzie Wong and Lopmon of the Tamers. Another was a boy with a bandana, blue jacket and pants and yellow shirt. He was Koji of the Frontiers. And by them was Paul, who was (a big shock) smiling. When they jump down to them, everyone was happy.

"Thanks guys, you really saved us," said Mario.

"No problem, we found Paul and he told us everything we need to know. You see, Since Tabuu and the subspace emissary were getting stronger; Dedede hired both Paul and Wario to collect trophies and place the brooches on them. Paul toke it too seriously and went after Ash and his friends. He wasn't supposed to capture all of Ash's friends, just one. Paul understands after being beaten that he has been a jerk. Believed pokemon are just weapons not having feelings? So he turned a new leaf and helps us get in. Not let's show this creep the super power of Teamwork," said Goku.

"That's my line," said Sonic.

The Heroes turned to Tabuu. Tabuu gain back his strength and was furious.

"Just because you have more fighters, doesn't mean you can beat me!" said Tabuu.

Final boss battle: Tabuu

Boss battle: Tabuu's theme

The Battle begins with Tabuu moving around the field with Mario and Link attacking him. Them Olimar with his Pikmin hits him. Samus and Snake fires missiles and Pikachu and Pichu using Thunderbolt. Sora, Riku, Kairi, Roxas, Namine, and Jessie attacks him with their keyblades. Zelda and Peach attack with their abilities and followed by Captain Falcon, Fox, and Falco. Tabuu disappear for a second and hits them with a whip and falls on each other.

"Man, he's tough," said Falco.

"But we can't let him win. Many worlds are in stake," said Mario.

"We'll need more firepower," said Marth using his sword.

"Leave it to us," said Tai and he turns to Matt, Sora, Kari, TK, Davis, Takato, Rika, Henry, Jeri, Suzie, Takuya, Koji, and Tommy. They nodded and took out their digivices.

"Agumon, Warp Digivolve to… WarGreymon," said WarGreymon.

"Gabumon, Warp digivolve to… MetalGarurmon," said MetalGururumon.

"Birdramon, Digivolve to… Garudamon," said Garudamon.

"Veemon Armor Digivolve to… Raidramon, the storm of Friendship," said Raidramon.

"Patamon, Armor Digivolve to… Pegasusmon, flying hope," said Pegasusmon.

"Gatomon, Armor Digivolve to… Neferamon, the angel of light," said Neferamon.

"Digi-modify, Matrix digivolution activate," said Takato, Rika, and Henry.

"Guilmon, matrix digivolve to," said Guilmon.

"Renamon, Matrix digivolve to," said Renamon.

Terriermon, matrix digivolve to," said Terriermon.

"WarGrowlmon," said WarGrowlmon.

"Taomon," said Taomon.

"Rapidmon," said Rapidmon.

"Execute now, Fusion evolution… Aldamon," said Aldamon.

"Execute Fusion evolution… Beowolfmon," said Beowolfmon.

"Execute Beast sprit evolution… Korikakumon," said Korikakumon.

"Give it all you got," said Inuyasha

"Terra Force,"

"Ice wolf claw,"

"Wing Blade,"

"Blue Thunder,"

"Star Shower,"

"Rosetta Stone,"

"Atomic blaster,"

"Tri Beam,"

Talisman of light,"

"Atomic inferno"

"Cleansing light,"

"Frozen arrowheads,"

The attack hits Tabuu, but he open his wings and send a shockwave that causes the Digimon to fall.

"A little help here?" said Takato.

"Let's see XLR8 can help," said Ben and he activate his omnitrix to become XLR8. XLR8 ran around and hits Tabuu with his tail. Goku punches and kicks Tabuu with Gohan and Vegeta followed. Red's Charizard, Ash's Chimchar, and Paul's Magmar used Flamethrower and the Fire collides to a fire tornado. Then Lucas and Ness used PK Freeze and froze the tornado. Naruto and Sasuke ran at high speed with Naruto using Ransengan and Sasuke using Chidori and shatter the tornado and shards of ice flying around. Now with large shards flying around the area, Sonic homing attack Tabuu with Tails using tail swipe and Knuckles punches him. Garra's sand hits Tabuu and Temari used her Fan and Following by Roy, Metaknight, and Ike attacks with their swords. Misty's Gyarados used Flamethrower and May's Blazeken used Fire spin and burn him. Dawn's Piplup used whirlpool and spun him around. Kirby used cutter and slash him with Captain Falcon using Falcon Punch. Ratchet, Crash, Jak, and Spyro tag team Tabuu and were hit by Gwen's energy blasts. Shadow, Rouge, and Omega used their Team blast, Chaos inferno to stop time. Sonia and Amic used their weapons to used fire on Tabuu. Saya and Kai used Teamwork and Riku and Mao used Duck Flare which made a bunch of Damage. Leomon and Lopmon used Fist of the beast king and Blazing ice and send Tabuu flying. Sephiroth used Heartless angel and metors hit Tabuu. Bowser claws at him and Gannondorf attacked with his sword. Ripto used his magic and Cortex fires his gun. Tabuu disappear for a second and his head was over the field and fires lasers form his eyes. Tabuu turns into an arwing like from and charge at the heroes. Then Luigi and Toon Link charge at Tabuu, taking damage. Crash Spins at Tabuu and Spyro breaths fire, following with Inuyasha and Kagome. The Lyoko warriors toke Tabuu for a loop, ending with Cloud's omnislash. Tabuu used his whip, which grabs the heroes and throws them around. When they fell, Kari said,

"So, does anyone want to say the over 9,000 quote or should I?"

"Let me start," said Sora. "Guys, what's the scoter say on Tabuu's power level?"

Vegeta, Falco, and Fox took the scoters and crush them. "It's over 9000!"

"What, 9000? That can't be right?" said Sora.

"How can't we beat him, he's too powerful," said Suzie.

"I don't think final smash is going to help," said Peach.

"What about omega barrage?" Ash suggested.

"What?" Everyone said.

"When I, Red, Lucas, Ness, Tai and Agumon fought Eggman, an orb appeared and gave us power to beat him," said Ash.

"That's a great idea, Ash. But how do we get the power?" said Misty.

Then Vegeta had an idea. "Kakarot, remember the fight with Kid Buu?" said Vegeta.

"Yeah?" said Goku.

"Then let's use the power form other worlds to create the sphere," said Vegeta.

"That's a great idea. But how we get the power?" said Gohan.

"Can anyone use a telepathic link?" said Vegeta.

"I can, that's how I'm close to my brothers and sister," said Blackhart.

"Good, come over here please?" said Vegeta.

Blackhart walk up to Vegeta and he places his hand on Blackhart and she used her power to contact the worlds. Vegeta's voice spoke through the worlds.

"People of the worlds, we; the Smashers and members of Team Heroes need you help. We are fighting the leader of the subspace emissary and we need all the power we need to stop Tabuu and save the worlds. Lend us your strength to save the world," said Vegeta.

* * *

--At west City—

The Z warriors and citizens heard Vegeta's message and responded.

"They need our power, so let's do it," said Bulma.

"You bet," said Videl.

All of them raise their hands into the air and energy came out of them.

* * *

--In Destiny Islands—

Sora's family, Kairi's family, Riku's family, and their friends stand on the children's island and heard the message.

"Sora needs our help, he needs all the power he can get," said Tidus.

"I agree, Kairi and Riku and Roxas and Namine also. We may not be there to help, but they need our support and bravery," said Sora's mom and in her arms was Sora's daughter, Kai.

"My brother's a strong kid, he's grown a lot," said Sora's bother, Marcus.

"Yeah, I remember him as that little kid who had lots of fun," said Kairi's sister, Loraine.

"Now he is saving worlds and traveling," said Riku's twin brother, Rick.

"That Sora, he'll always there to save the day," said Sora's sister, Jennifer.

"So do it Sora, keep our worlds save form evil," said Sora's dad.

The families and friends hold their hands up high and gave their energy.

* * *

--Twilight Town—

Hayner, Pence, and Olette hold their hands up high.

--In Hollow Bastion—

Leon, Yuffie, Yuna, Paine, Rikku, Cid, and Merlin hold their hands up high.

--In Disney Castle—

Mickey, Minnie, Daisy, Huey, Duey, and Louie had their hands up high.

* * *

--In Kanto and other regions—

All of Ash's friends had their hands up high.

* * *

--In the Leaf Village—

The entire Village had their hands up high.

* * *

--And everyone form all worlds—

They gave their strength and the energy came to the smashers and from the sphere. The orb opened and its power flowed into them. The heroes all floated into the air and change their clothes to gold and silver.

"This is it, Tabuu. It's time we finish this once and for all, Omega Barrage!" said all the heroes.

Then all of their hands glowed and a silver ball came out. The ball became the same size as a sprit bomb and hit Tabuu. The attack was too much for him and he was defeated. The heroes high five each other as they landed to the ground. Then in a flash, their clothes to normal and they faced Tabuu. Tabuu was on the ground in serious pain.

"How…How can I be beaten by you?" said Tabuu defiantly.

"Because we're Team Smash Bros and Team Heroes," said Mario.

"I'm not losing to you again. I'll get stronger and destroy you," said Tabuu.

"I don't think so. You're going to spend the rest of your life as a trophy," said Kairi.

"What do you mean?" said Tabuu.

"This," said Kairi and she pull out a trophy stand. And everyone gasped.

"Where did you find that?" said Tabuu.

"On the Halberd, so good bye and good riddance!" said Kairi and she throws the stand and he was turned into a trophy. Then all around the smash world, the places that were taken by subspace had return. Now the sea had returned and the heroes stand on the cliff side by side:

Mario, Luigi, Peach, Bowser, Link, Zelda, Toon Link, Gannondorf, Fox, Falco, Krystal, Ness, Lucas, Red, Marth, Ike, Roy, Metaknight, Kirby, King Dedede, Samus, Pikachu, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Jigglypuff, Captain Falcon, Lucario, Mewtwo, Olimar, Yoshi, Snake, Sonic, Pit, Wario, ROB, Pichu, and Mr. Game and Watch.

The newcomers:

Sora, Donald, Goofy, Riku, Kairi, Roxas, Namine, Jessie, Cloud, Aerith, Tifa, Misty, Max, Brock, Dawn, May, Paul, Shadow, Rouge, Omega, Maria, Amy, Cream, Cheese, Big, Espio, Charmy, Vector, Sonia, Amic, Chris, Blackhart, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Garra, Temari, Kankuro, Crash Coco, Crash, Spyro, Ember, Tai and Agumon, Matt and Gabumon, Sora and Biyomon, TK and Patamon, Kari and Gatomon, Davis and Veemon, Takato and Guilmon, Rika and Renamon, Henry and Terriermon, Jeri and Leomon, Suzie and Lopmon, Takuya, Koji, Tommy, Jeremy, Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, Alieta, William, Saya, Kai, Riku, Hagi, Mao, Julia, David, Diva, Solomon, Carl, Nathan, James, Amshel, Jak and Daxter, Ratchet and Clank, Alexander, Inuyasha, Kagome, Gwen, Ben, Goku, Gohan, Goten, Vegeta, Luffy, Xehanort, Cortex, Ripto, Sephiroth, and Eggman.

Before the villains left, Kairi stop them for a second.

"Um, thank you for helping us," said Kairi.

Bowser turns to them and said. "You're welcome,"

The villains walk into a corridor and disappear.

"Hey, I heard another tournament is going to begin next week," said Link.

"Then let's check it out," said Mario.

The heroes took off and ran through the sunset.

* * *

--Epilogue—

In a world, a group of boys were about to summon something. Lights began to glow and two bodies covered in a blanket were summoned. Those two were Itachi lover and Ramrod man. And the people who summoned them were the Brian Lovers.

"Our powers are complete. So, Team Heroes will feel our revenge," said the Brian lover.

They all laugh evilly.

All the way in Destiny Island, a boy about 17 years old had a vision and woke up.

"I have a bad felling about this, we're in big trouble," said the boy.

* * *

Final Team Heroes corner

**Michael: Yeah, this ends this story. I like to thank Super Saiyan Crash for inspiring me to write this and my fans for reading my story. You all are great. And for a special thanks to all my readers, here's His World from the sonic games.**

**Thank you and I'll see you soon to Super Smash Bothers Adventure: Rise of the Brian Lovers. See ya later.**

**And sorry for my long absence, my internet was out, so I wasn't able to contact anyone (I blame my sister for being on my laptop before my internet went out). I'll have the first chapter of Super Smash Bros Adventures up on the same day.**

**Special tanks for my reviewers:**

**SuperSaiyanCrash**

**Amack2**

**Fatal Whisper**

**TFiction**

**Zantok**

**X-V. i. r. g. o.-x**

**Martiny the one and only st...**

Jerico the savior

--OathkeeperRiku07 AKA Michael.


End file.
